


Bridges Burned, Lessons Learned, and Love Found Along The Way

by Point_of_no_return



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Bottom David, Boys Kissing, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Colorado, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Feelings, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Mutual Pining, My Best Friend's Wedding tie-ins, New Year's Eve, New York City, Oral Sex, Patrick Brewer Is An Olympic Athlete, Patrick Brewer is Gay, Porn with Feelings, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Rimming, Sebastien being an asshole, Skiing, Slow Burn, Smut, Teasing, Tenderness, Thirsty Bottom Patrick Brewer, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Point_of_no_return/pseuds/Point_of_no_return
Summary: David takes his boyfriend Sebastien to Aspen for a Christmas ski getaway. They take private ski lessons with former Olympic athlete Patrick Brewer and sparks fly at the lesson between David and Patrick of course, and because Sebastien is who he is there will be drama. But not before leaving poor David broken-hearted on Christmas Eve before he departs. Not to fear, Patrick will be there to pick up the pieces and new love will be found along the way. This is a bit of a slow burn, with some mild angst and pining along the way, but don’t worry everyone gets what they want in the end (except Sebastien, cuz f**k that guy).This was co-written withdawns_early_light
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Sebastien Raine/David Rose
Kudos: 15





	1. Team USA

**Author's Note:**

> This was co-written with [dawns_early_light](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawns_early_light/pseuds/dawns_early_light)
> 
> This work was taken down, but since this was a co-written work, I wanted to be sure it was still available for people to enjoy it.  
> Considering all of the time, effort, and heart that went into the creation of this piece, I feel that it would be sad if it were to be completely lost. 
> 
> This was beta'd by [vanillahigh00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillahigh00/pseuds/vanillahigh00) who handled this beta experience with the greatest of ease. 
> 
> This was supposed to be a short &sweet winter one-shot that turned into a monster chapter fic.
> 
> Story notes: The timeline of the story takes place from December 22- December 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Sebastien make their way to their resort in Aspen and we find out just how much of a douche canoe Mr. Raine can be. We also meet a delightful little button named Patrick Brewer who wants to teach them a thing or two on those fancy snow sticks of his. We also meet a few of Patrick’s ski buddies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was co-written with [dawns_early_light](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawns_early_light/pseuds/dawns_early_light) who is very near and dear to my heart. This was a joy to write together. 
> 
> This was beta'd by [vanillahigh00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillahigh00/pseuds/vanillahigh00) who handled this beta experience with the greatest of ease.

December 22  
  


“Ooh, look! There’s a bunch of those furry cow things or buffaloes or whatever in the mountain over there!” David’s nose is pressed onto the glass as he looks out the car window, eyes bright with childlike excitement, pointing out everything that passes through his field of vision along the way. “Everything looks like it’s been dipped in powdered sugar and it’s making me hungry. Did we bring any snacks? Look at how pretty the trees are!” David reaches back to tap Sebastien’s leg without taking his eyes off the scenery. “Are you even looking? Sebastien!”

“What, David?” Sebastien takes a disinterested glance up towards the window without making any effort to actually look. “Yes, I see. Trees covered in snow. Very pretty.” He remarks tersely then returns to his iPad. He’s holding it up in the air, moving it around, shaking it and doing all the things that you do to try to get a signal that everyone knows doesn’t work. Sebastien’s obvious frustration has dampened his spirit and he slides back into his seat to sulk, mindlessly playing with the cordstrings from his hoodie with a pout on his face he made no effort to hide.

“Why don’t you listen to some music or one of your podcasts or something, David?” Sebastien suggests in a much gentler tone than before. “I’m trying to get these proofs done before we get up there so I can relax a little bit.” He rubs a hand up David’s thigh as he bargains, “we still have a ways to go, can you just give me a little time to get this done? Then I’ll be all yours.”

“Okay.” David puts his pout away and his headphones on, and stares out the window again, doodling with his finger on the fogged up glass as the music begins to play. It’s four hours to Aspen in this brutal winter weather. The winds whip them around the unforgiving twists, steep grades and sharp turns of the Independence Pass. Maybe it’s better to zone out to the music and not focus on the view, his fear of heights just reminded him. Good thing he made some extra playlists. He will definitely need some Mariah therapy for this road trip.

Since they were in the middle of the mountains, they had no cell service and of course no wifi so that meant Sebastien didn’t get the work done that he wanted, which also meant he couldn’t keep his promise to David, but that was nothing new. He just made more promises to make up for the broken ones before. David just wanted this to be a special weekend, and he was willing to sacrifice a little because at least he was here with him, alone. He didn’t have to compete with any of Sebastien’s muses. So he was going to make the best with what he got from him while he was here. After they checked in and got settled into the suite, David gave Sebastien time to work for a while and went down to the indoor pool for a swim. The water always soothed him, he loved feeling it wash over his skin, feeling weightless and free. He did his laps, cleared his head and returned to their room refreshed and ready for the weekend ahead.

December 23  
  


Sebastien and David are outside at the ski rack in front of the lodge near the Gondola Plaza getting buckled into their gear. It was David’s idea to get away for Christmas. Sebastien has been traveling so much lately working long hours away on shoots and they haven’t had time to connect the way David would like. He was hoping maybe this would be a way for Sebastien to unplug from all that and focus on him for once. He booked them a long weekend away at his favorite suite at his favorite hotel, the Iselin suite at The Little Nell, the only 5-star ski-in/ski-out hotel in Aspen. As usual, he spared no expense, booking them spa appointments and reservations at the most exclusive restaurants in Aspen so they could pamper themselves and hopefully each other. He also bought them lift passes and 3 days of private lessons with the most sought-after instructor on the mountain. He wasn’t particularly adventurous or athletic but ‘when in Rome’, as they say, and hey, if it impresses Sebastien it will be worth it.

They have a 1 PM private lesson scheduled with Patrick Brewer and were told to take the Silver Queen Gondola to the summit and meet him in front of the Copper and Silver Bell trailheads. Patrick was a bit of a local legend and a force to be reckoned with on this ‘hill’. It was 14 miserable seconds in the final qualifying round of the Men’s Super-Combined that stood between Patrick and that podium in Vancouver nine years ago. He was tired of seeing Bode Miller winning title after title, and this time Patrick wanted to be the one to bring home the Gold for Team USA. No... he wasn’t bitter about it at all.

David heard him first, coming from behind, the swish of skis on snow and it immediately silenced his and Sebastien’s growing squabble. He barely had a chance to snap the last buckle of his boot and turn around to see the grand entrance. A man on razor sharp skis came zooming towards them, cutting into the snow underneath, swaying gracefully side to side on his edges, with an abrupt hockey stop not two feet in front of them, leaving a soft spray of snow in his wake.

Patrick lifts his goggles to his helmet, plants his poles in the plentiful mass of snow beneath and bites off his hefty ski gloves one by one, tucking them inside his coat to retrieve a folded piece of paper. He side-eyes the obviously out of place gentlemen in front of him as he pretends to look over his call sheet for the day. He knows exactly who they are.

“You guys aren’t David & Sebastien by any chance, are you?” He asks, laying on the “dumber than he looks” ski bum facade a little too thick. He notices that he is interrupting an argument but politely ignores it and lets them play it off like that’s exactly not what was just happening.

Sebastien quickly gives Patrick the once-over. Upon getting a closer look and becoming aware of his warm chestnut brown eyes and charming smile, he’s now on guard.

“I’m Sebastien.” He says, seemingly aloof, trying to hide his peaked interest.

“This is um, -” With his eyes still on Patrick, Sebastien waves a hand back in David’s direction distracted by this new presence before him, nearly forgetting his boyfriend’s name.

“Hi, I’m David.” David stands quickly and cuts him off before he can say another word, offering an outstretched hand and a shy smile in Patrick’s direction. The two men shake hands, making steady eye contact while the hair on David’s neck comes to attention. He’s sure it was just a breeze or something. They are in the Rocky fucking Mountains in the middle of winter for God’s sake.

“I thought we were supposed to meet you at the tippy top on that Gandalf thingy?” David waves a hand in the direction of the Gondolas with indifference.

“I think you mean the summit ...and it’s a Gondola .” Patrick corrects David pointedly, pursing his lips to contain his amusement at the adorably misinformed man standing in front of him.

“Yeah, that. Whatever.”

“Yeah, well I was but my 12 o’clock canceled so I thought I’d get some turns in while I waited. Anyway, I figured it might be better for me to catch you down here. Give us some time to chat on the ride up, find out what you guys are looking to get out of our sessions this week.” Patrick was intending to address them both but holds his gaze steady on David as he speaks. Sebastien quickly speaks for them, not taking David’s needs into consideration as per usual.

“David will probably need a lot more help from you with the lessons. He could barely figure out how to buckle his ski boots,” Sebastien scoffs. “I’ve done this before. I have friends with a winter house in Big Sky and I’ve been there a few times.”

“Wow, Big Sky, huh?” Patrick nods impressed. “That’s not for the faint of heart. You must be pretty good, then.”

“I know my way around a mountain.” Sebastien boasts. What he should have said was that he knew his way around a hot tub. He likes to point out the detail that the friends he is referring to are the Hemsworth brothers and makes mention of that as often as possible. However, what he fails to mention is that the majority of his time spent in Big Sky was back at the lodge in the hot tub more than on a pair of skis, but that’s a minor detail.

Patrick can tell that Sebastien is feeding him a line of bullshit but allows him to go on with the lie so that he can focus more on teaching David and allows Sebastien to make a fool out of himself trying to maneuver around terribly on his rented skis.

* * *

The three of them end their final run a little after two o’clock and make it back to the same ski rack area where they met and step out of their skis, setting their gear up in one of the racks as they prepare to go inside the lodge.

“Alright, guys. Good first session. Meet here same time tomorrow?”

Patrick says his goodbyes and walks inside. As he does, he hears them have a quick conversation about a bathroom break and then Sebastien curtly tells David to wait right there that he’ll be right back, and he is soon following Patrick inside the lodge towards the bathrooms. He doesn’t follow Patrick inside but instead continues past the bathrooms towards the fireside lounge and bar area. Once Patrick is done in the bathroom, he heads towards the bar to meet up with the other instructors for some beers in the bar. Scott, TJ, Dex, and Adam were holding court at the corner of the bar.

“Hey, Brewer!” TJ waves him over.

“Heyyy!” Scott chimes in.

“Paddy Boy!” Dex says in his Irish whisper.

“Yo, Team USA, over here!” Patrick hangs his head bashfully at that one and rolls his eyes at his best friend. Adam knows how much he hates being called out for his short-lived Olympic achievement from nearly a decade ago now. If it was anyone else he might not let them get away with it, but being that their friendship far predates his bid for Olympic Gold, he let it go.

Noticing him make his entrance, his crew shouts their greetings, and waved him over. They’re clearly a few beers ahead of him.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, Team USA in the flesh,” Patrick reluctantly acknowledges the designation as he slowly saunters over, unzipping his coat and pulling off his wool beanie, revealing a headful of disheveled curls. His crew welcomes him with an assortment of cheerful nods and heavy-handed pats on the back while he combs a hand through his mussed-up hair. “A little day drinking, are we, gentlemen?”

“We all had lessons today, so these are fuckin’ shift drinks, thank you very much,” TJ backhands Patrick’s chest as he snaps back his retort.

“Yeah…we’re hard-working men, Paddy Boy. We earned these.” They all let out a collective groan and pointed their annoyed glares and eye-rolls in Dex’s direction.

“Ugh, Dex seriously ?” Scott lets out an exasperated sigh, “Enough with the ‘Paddy Boy’, dude.”

“Aww, duuude . We talked about this,” Adam points out the lack of adherence to the agreed-upon social faux pas.

“I know, I know. Fuck. Sorry, brah. You know how I get when I get a couple of beers in me,” Dex throws up his hands in regretful surrender.

“Don’t worry about it, Dex.” Patrick gives Dex a reassuring pat on his arm before he bellies up to the bar to give a casual wave to the bartender. He nods back in acknowledgment and comes over when he finishes serving another patron.

“Whatcha drinkin’ tonight, Pat?”

“Hey, Rollie, Got anything new I’d like?” Patrick asks. A sly smile sneaks up out of the corner of Roland’s mouth and he raises his eyebrows as he wraps his fingers on the edge of the bar.

“Uhh, we just tapped a quarter barrel of 10th Mountain,” It comes out more as a question like he’s about to start rattling off other options on their beer list, knowing full well that’s exactly what Patrick wants.

“Ohh, it came in?!” Patrick’s eyes lit up. 10th Mountain Imperial Stout was Aspen Brewing Company’s small-batch seasonal stout made only for their tasting room and a select few barrels for certain vendors. One of them happens to be The Little Nell. A super heady and robust stout perfect to end a long day out on the slopes, like a sweater that warms you from the inside. It comes out around Christmas weekend every year, signaling the start of another ski season.

“Yup. And you know it won’t last. Probably will be gone by the end of the weekend.”

“Well hurry up and pour me one then!” Patrick turns his attention back to his friends now that he has a beer on the way.

As he turns around, he catches a glimpse of Sebastien in the back of the bar with another one of the instructors. Franz, is a cocky Swiss asshole who in 2008 ranked 4th overall and 6th in the Alpine division for the 2008 World Cup. While that makes him a very impressive skier it’s beginning to lose its luster and riding the waves of whatever that accomplishment will still get him after all these years without anything else to speak of is even less impressive. Needless to say, he doesn’t have many friends among the Nell instructors, least of all Patrick. He tries to get a read on the situation at the other side of the room and hopes it isn’t what he thinks it looks like it is. On the other hand, in a small way, he hopes that it is. Even from this far away he can see their body language is very suggestive. Sebastien isn’t even trying to hide it. Then he sees it. What looks to be a room key gets slipped discreetly into Franz’ back pocket.


	2. Caught In The Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David has a private lesson with Patrick while Sebastien is up to no good. David catches him in the act and kicks him to the curb for good. Patrick goes drinking with his ski buddies, so some new characters are introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was co-written with [dawns_early_light](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawns_early_light/pseuds/dawns_early_light)
> 
> This was beta'd by [vanillahigh00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillahigh00/pseuds/vanillahigh00) who handled this beta experience with the greatest of ease.

As he turns around, he catches a glimpse of Sebastien in the back of the bar with another one of the instructors. Franz, is a cocky Swiss asshole who in 2008 ranked 4th overall and 6th in the Alpine division for the 2008 World Cup. While that makes him a very impressive skier it’s beginning to lose its luster and riding the waves of whatever that accomplishment will still get him after all these years without anything else to speak of is even less impressive. Needless to say, he doesn’t have many friends among the Nell instructors, least of all Patrick. He tries to get a read on the situation at the other side of the room and hopes it isn’t what he thinks it looks like it is. On the other hand, in a small way, he hopes that it is. Even from this far away he can see their body language is very suggestive. Sebastien isn’t even trying to hide it. Then he sees it. What looks to be a room key get slipped discreetly into Franz’ back pocket.

* * *

Franz steps into the elevator, presses the button for the fourth floor, and watches as the doors close in front of him. He sees an irritated man hurry by and approach Sebastien, catching only a snippet of him tearing into Sebastien before the doors slam closed.

“Do you have any idea how long-”

The jolt of the elevator rising below his feet startles him and sends a sudden pang of guilt into his gut. Who was that…his boyfriend? Did he see them talking by the fireplace just now? Ahh, fuck it. Who cares? Let him see. He shakes off his tepid concerns as the elevator dings, doors opening onto his floor. Like Sebastien he sees people as commodities, things to have and to possess, without concern for emotional repercussions. Franz is used to getting whatever and whomever he wants. And right now, his sights are set on that lanky photographer downstairs and putting the room key that is burning a hole in his back pocket to good use.

* * *

“Do you have any idea how long I’ve been waiting outside for you?” David is absolutely furious and positively frozen from standing outside, patiently waiting for Sebastien to return from the bathroom for at least ten minutes before wandering around all over the lodge looking for him. He sees him just as he passes by the elevators and turns into the bar, sitting on the arm of a plush oversized easy chair right by the doorway. David startles him with his abrupt and dramatic entrance, noticing that he looks as though he was interrupting something.

“David, heyyy! There you are,” Sebastien’s apathetic tone does nothing to help the situation. “Hey, relax. I was just about to come get you,”

David nods sarcastically. “Mmhmm.”

Sebastien waxes poetic with his usual bullshit as if it’s a life-changing revelation, “Something about the old stones in this fireplace just spoke to me and I was drawn to it. It’s rustic simplicity. It was as if they have a story that needed to be told.”

“Mmkay, so you’re telling me that you left me outside to freeze to death while you came in here to talk to old rocks in a fireplace. What. The. Actual. Fuck, Sebastien?” David gesticulates wildly as he speaks then props his hands dramatically on his hips, waiting impatiently for a response.

“An artist’s eyes have to be open and ready to capture life’s most consequential details at all times, David.”

“So where is your camera then, Sebastien?” David is growing more suspicious and crosses his arms in front of him, squinting his eyes skeptically as he surveys the room.

“David, I can’t have this kind of toxic energy around me while I’m trying to create art,” Sebastien waves him off like he’s an intrusive waiter. “Why don’t you go for another swim or something.”

David scowls at Sebastien and huffs loudly before making his dramatic exit to go back to the suite.

* * *

Patrick takes a long pull of his beer and savors the first sip. He hears a familiar voice from across the room and turns around to see David arguing with Sebastien.

“Do you have any idea how-”

He can’t make out what David is saying but he can tell from his body language he’s pissed. It’s none of his business. He really shouldn’t care. David’s just a client. But watching how Sebastien treats him like he is trash is making him feel things. Things he can’t quite identify. Anger? Jealousy? These are things he probably shouldn’t feel about a client. God fucking dammit this guy is making his blood boil. Plus, Patrick knows what a fucking pirahna Franz is when he wants something, and he saw that douchebag give Franz his room key, so it’s only a matter of when not if. David doesn’t deserve that, he seems so sweet. David seems sweet? Did he really just think that? Oh, fuck. What is happening right now?

“Yo, Pat! Look alive, bro!” Suddenly, Patrick is shaken from his daze by TJ’s expertly tossed ice cube that lands successfully in the back of his collar. Patrick instantly perks up, arching his back, and scrambles to grab the sliding cube out from under his shirt.

“What’s with you tonight? Did you eat some some fuckin’ wood out there today? You’re so out of it, man.” Adam steps up to him eye to eye, putting a hand on his shoulder, obstructing his view of David and Sebastien from afar. He catches Patrick trying to avert his gaze around him and cranes his neck around to see what is holding his attention behind him.

“Oooh, Who’s that ?” Adam turns around to be shoulder to shoulder with Patrick as he grills him about the situation.

“Nobody. Well, not nobody. Just a client. Clients. They’re um, clients I had today.” Patrick stumbles nervously all over his words and a sly smile starts to form as Adam realizes what’s going on.

“Just a client, huh?” Adam bumps shoulders with Patrick and raises his eyebrows suggestively. “Which one is he?”

“Which one is what? ” Patrick pretends not to know what Adam is referring to.

“Which one do you want to bang ?” Adam leans in for emphasis on the last word.

“Jesus, man!” Patrick throws his head back exasperated, “First of all, they’re together. Secondly, are you really still saying ‘bang’?”

“Number one, you’re avoiding my question. Number two, if things keep going like that,” waving his hand around in a circle at David and Sebastien, still arguing across the crowded bar, “that relationship won’t be an issue, man.” Adam takes a sip of his beer then continues, “Please tell me it’s not the tall shaggy looking one.”

Patrick shakes his head as he takes another sip, “Mmm-Mmm,” nearly choking on his beer at the thought of liking Sebastien. “Oh, God no! The other one.”

“Mmmhmm yeah, he is pretty. If I could learn to love sucking cock as much as you do, I might think of switching teams for that one,” Adam muses.

“Okayyyy!” Patrick’s eyes go wide with embarrassment as he shakes his head at his unrefined but well-intentioned best friend.

“You better scoop him up fast, Brewer.” And with those pearls of wisdom, he gave Patrick a hefty tap on the shoulder and got the attention of the bartender to pay his tab for the night. “You know I love ya, kid. Same time tomorrow?”

“Mmhmm.” Patrick nods, sipping his beer, and gives him a lazy high five as he walks by. A few steps away Adam asks over his shoulder, “got anybody good tomorrow?” Patrick, in mid-sip, just jerks his head nodding in the direction of David and Sebastien, pointing them out as his clients for tomorrow.

“Oooooowwwooooo!” Adam turns to make kissy faces at Patrick as he makes his exit. Patrick flips him off as he turns back on his stool at the bar and drinks his beer. Once Adam is gone he looks back to find that David and Sebastien have left the bar. He wonders where they went. Is David ok? An emptiness lingers inside him that is unfamiliar to him, that wasn't there before. Before David. Hmm...

* * *

December 24  
  


The clock reads 7:45 AM and David hits the snooze button for the second time. Sebastien nudges his leg with his knee and mutters into his pillow, eyes still closed,  
  


“Get up or turn it off. I don’t want to keep hearing that fucking snooze.”

“Mmmm,” David nudges him back in whiny acknowledgment, then mutters back into his own pillow, “you want the bathroom first or-”

“No, you go,” Sebastien grits his teeth, clearly irritated to be continuing this conversation. “You always take long anyways.”

“Need to look pretty for you, my dear.” David finally awake, rolls over onto Sebastien trying to salvage the moment with a kiss. He presses his lips softly along the column of Sebastien’s throat and up along his jawline aiming to land on his mouth but gets turned away before getting to his intended target.

“David, the lesson starts at 9 and it takes you at least 30 minutes to do your skincare routine,” Sebastien reminds him as he slides out from underneath him. “Besides, you know the rule about kissing me in the morning.”

“Right I know, ‘too much intimacy in the daylight hours’-” David chants back the rule as he walks into the bathroom and starts the shower.

“‘Creates toxic energy that doesn’t allow a creative mind to flourish’” Sebastien chants back the rule along with David. “Exactly. That’s good, David. Plus you have dragon breath.”

David takes his shower, does his skincare routine, and gets dressed in his ski thermals. He exits the bathroom to find Sebastien still in bed just as he left him.

“Get up, we’re going to be late!”

“David, I think I’m going to have to stay here and rest for the day. Yesterday took a lot out of me. I think I tore something in my back or slipped a disk or something. I’m just not up to it babe. Can you go without me?” Sebastien looks at David with such contrived malaise.

“Well, yeah. I can’t cancel the day of. It’s non-refundable within 24 hours of canceling, soo… I’ll just be out the $800 for the lesson is all.” David responds in a huff, thoroughly put-out.

“Oh, good,” Sebastien is oblivious to David’s apparent frustration. “Thanks for understanding, babe,” rolling himself over and curling into the blankets like a burrito and face plants himself into the pillow, assuming their negotiations are over and he’s off the hook.

David observes this and is trying not to lose his mind. He purses his lips, balls his hands into fists, and looks up to the ceiling, as if to be searching for the right thing to say, but instead only finds the patience not to say exactly what’s really going through his mind. Also, calling him ‘Babe’ has him on his last nerve. Sebastien knows how much he hates it, but doesn’t give two shits about what David likes or doesn’t like.

“Ok, so... your back then? You’re going to stay here and rest your slipped disk in this bed all day, not go to a hospital or anything?

“It’s probably for the best.”

“Mmmkay.” David rolls his eyes, absolutely infuriated and has nothing left to say to him. He grabs his room key off the counter and walks out without another word.

* * *

David clicks into his bindings and pushes himself off towards the lift line, where Patrick told him to meet him. He greets David with a bright and cheerful grin, far more than he was expecting and it warms him to see his smile and sends a tingle down his spine as he approaches to see the rosy glow on Patrick’s cheeks.

“Hi,” David says softly with a shy grin.

“Good morning, David,” Patrick answers biting his lower lip as if it would do anything to hide the shit-eating grin he has plastered on his face right now.

“What?” David is looking at Patrick like he missed the joke.

“Oh, um, nothing,” Patrick rubs the back of his neck, hesitating. “Well, would you mind if I fixed something for you?”

“Fixed what?” David backs away slightly, fearful of what Patrick might do.

“Well, c’mere,” Patrick waves David to come closer to him. He awkwardly tries to inch himself closer but loses his footing on the skis and slides into Patrick. “Woah, okay, I gotcha.” Patrick pushes David back up onto solid footing but keeps him close, face to face. “Okay, so your helmet and goggles aren’t properly fitted and there’s a big gap right here.” Patrick swipes his fingers across David’s forehead pointing out the big gap, and the two lock eyes as he does. David gets a thrill realizing that’s the first time feeling Patrick’s skin touch him. Up till now, they've only made contact between thick layers of gloved hands. “It just needs to be adjusted, so there's no gap between the goggles and the helmet.” Patrick, still looking at David lifts the goggles off of him and tightens the strap, then makes some adjustments to the chinstrap on his helmet. He has to get even closer to do this. “There, much better. How about now?” Patrick places the goggles back onto David and steps back to check his work. “Does that feel good, David?”

“Um,” They both seem a little flustered by the last question. “Does what feel good?”

“The adjustments. Everything is tighter now, so it should feel...better.” Patrick realizes quickly his choice of words as it’s coming out of his mouth and quickly ducks his head, looking up bashfully at David through his eyelashes. He can’t help feeling more turned on the more he thinks about how unprofessional this is to be acting this way with a client. He’s never had such little self control. But then again, he’s never had a client as beautiful as David Rose.

“Oh, um, yeah,” David is trying hard to stay focused on the words being spoken and not the perfectly plump pink lips that are speaking them, “it’s nice and...uh, tight, yeah.” There is an awkward and sudden silence, David pokes at the snow with his poles while Patrick nervously puts his gloves back on.

“Okay!” Patrick, with his composure restored, claps his gloves together in an effort to break up the tension. “Whaddya say we go catch a lift and get this day started, huh?”

They have a great lesson, and an even better day together throwing playful barbs back and forth, playing off of each other like skillful game of chess. It felt natural, easy. Patrick was a great teacher and without Sebastien there to distract him or weigh him down, David made a lot of progress. Confidence radiated out of him as he picked up the new skills, but before they know it, their time is up.

When David arrives back to the room from his lesson with Patrick he can already hear the worst of it. He enters the room slowly and quietly, letting the door close silently behind him as he stands frozen taking in the sight before him. David is stunned to find a naked man with his boyfriend's legs wrapped around him, doing things to Sebastien David was never allowed to do. As he looked on in horror, watching every thrust into Sebastien like a dagger to his heart, the ultimate betrayal over and over again. He wants to run but decides to stay and face him to get Sebastien out of his life for good. Internally he is heartbroken, fighting a total meltdown but somehow finds a way to stay calm as he confronts Sebastien. This will be the last time Sebastien makes him feel like this, certainly not on his own dime.

David clears his throat loudly. The two startled men stop what they are doing and turn to look at David.

“Hi,” There was fury in David’s eyes as he whispered hello. “I think you’re done here,” he points emphatically at the stranger fucking his boyfriend. “You can get your cock out of my boyfriend and leave now. Thanks.”

David gathers the pile of clothes by the door that have no business being there and opens the door wide with no regard for Sebastien’s nakedness in plain view.

“David!” Sebastien exclaims feeling affronted. David throws the clothes out of the doorway and over the balcony in the hallway.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Franz shouts. “Have you lost your mind, asshole? Those were all my clothes!”

“David, that was a bit much,” Sebastien growled and glared at David.

“Does your dog know how to fetch?” Sebastien looking at David dumbfounded just scoffs and rolls his eyes in response. Franz grabs the sheet away from Sebastien, snaps it angrily around himself in a huff, and runs out to retrieve his clothes, leaving Sebastien alone with David.

“Then maybe you should go help him.” David stands and enjoys watching Sebastien squirm.

“You know what, fine, whatever. I have a January 1 deadline I have to meet and being stuck up here with you all week wasn’t exactly good for business.” Sebastien starts moving around the suite in a rushed blur dressing while he gathers his belongings, throwing them carelessly into his bag in order to make his getaway.

“I brought you up here to have a nice weekend together, away from everyone else so that we could connect, Sebastien. You know, just you and me, your boyfriend. But I’m not going to spend my own money to watch you fuck someone right in front of me. If I wanted to see that I could have stayed home and saved my money.”

“You know, David, I’m not sure why you’re getting so hung up on this. It’s not like you can call this cheating, I told you a few weeks ago I was fine with us opening up our relationship. It’s not my fault you don’t take advantage of what’s offered to you or maybe you don’t know how to act on your impulses.”

“A few weeks ago?! You only told me that because I found you balls deep with someone else in our bed.”

“Well, either way. You had your opportunities to run free, David.”

“I didn’t want opportunities. I just wanted you. And I told you I didn’t want us to be open.”

“Well, you make it really hard to love you David when you create all these arbitrary boundaries.”

“Arbitr-Wait, you loved me?” David softens his defenses for a moment at this potential development but then feels his heart stomped on even more with the sharp and callous response. Sebastien didn’t even have to stop to consider his answer.

“No, I didn’t. But maybe I could have if you let me have my freedom, then I would want to be with you. But you are just, I don’t know... so much, David. I’m sorry. And it’s not natural, this societal expectation of forced monogamy.”

“Maybe not, but the fairytale can happen if you find the right person.”

“Keep thinking that, David and you’re going to be sad and lonely for the rest of your life.

You’ve got a ways to go if you think you’re going to be someone’s Prince Charming. You better start lowering your expectations or make some serious life changes.”

“Well consider this,” David waves his hand around at Sebastien and his suitcase. “the start of my “serious life changes”, the rest of which you won’t be around for. Thanks for all your lovely advice though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	3. The Break-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end has finally come for Sebastien!! Patrick takes a now very single David out for dinner on Christmas Eve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was co-written with [dawns_early_light](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawns_early_light/pseuds/dawns_early_light)
> 
> This was beta'd by [vanillahigh00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillahigh00/pseuds/vanillahigh00) who handled this beta experience with the greatest of ease.

Previously in Chapter 2

“Well consider this,” David waves his hand around at Sebastien and his suitcase. “the start of my “serious life changes”, the rest of which you won’t be around for. Thanks for all your lovely advice though.”

* * *

David storms out of the room, slams the door, and backs himself up against the wall, clutching his room key, trying to process what just happened. He’s shaking and fighting off tears, doing his 4-7-8's to regulate his breathing before an all-out panic attack launches. That might be a first. He doesn’t remember a time where he stood his ground, for himself. After the emotional brutality Sebastien just hurled at him, he deems it to be a very big achievement. Consider that serious life change number two. He could also use a stiff drink.

Feeling stable but still shaken, he makes his way into the lobby bar, and sinks into the seat adjacent to the wall and farthest from anyone else in the room, hoping to become invisible. The bartender can tell he’s not up for idle chit chat but definitely in need of some liquid therapy and serves him efficiently. He stares into a rocks glass with a double shot of Woodford like he’s trying to open the door to Narnia.

“You know the whiskey can only drown your sorrows if you drink it first, right?”

David looks up to find a grinning Patrick standing behind him, beer in one hand, the other perched on the back of his chair looking like he’s waiting for an invitation to sit. The last thing David wanted right now was company, but somehow, he’s finding himself secretly pleased with this distraction and soothed by his presence.

“There’s probably not enough in this bar to make a splash, let alone drown me in my sorrows.”

“Wow, that bad huh?” Patrick comes over to briefly touch a comforting hand to David’s shoulder and rubs it back and forth a couple of soothing times and David has never felt such a careful touch like that before.

“Well, I’m here, at a hotel bar drinking alone on Christmas Eve. What do you think?” David looks up at Patrick who still has a hand to his shoulder, but then backs away easily from David.

“You don’t have to be.” Patrick sets his beer down on the bar and climbs into the seat next to David.

“Listen, Patrick, I know I’m paying you a lot for these ski lessons. Don’t feel obligated to play therapist too. I’m sure you have better places to be tonight.”

“First of all, I came over because I wanted to, not out of obligation. Secondly, if this was a therapy session I'd be charging you my holiday rate. Plus, my family’s back in Elora so I’m afraid you’re stuck with me.”

This wins Patrick a tiny half-smile from David. The quirky way he curled his mouth up to one side as he smiled like he was trying to keep it from escaping was doing things to Patrick. It was at that moment that Patrick thought he wanted to keep doing whatever it is that would make that happen again.

“What do you say we finish these and I take you out for a Christmas Eve Dinner?”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“No, I’d like to. And I know you don’t have anything better to do, so don’t give me some lame excuse why you can’t.”

“Well, I was planning on popping a pill, crying a bit, and falling asleep early, but I guess I could eat first.”

“Now that’s the Christmas spirit!” Patrick giggles. He then clinks his pint with David’s still full rock’s glass on the bar, looks him in the eyes as he raises his glass in ‘cheers,’ and slugs back the last big gulp of his beer before setting it down firmly on the bar. “Drink up, David,” Patrick claps twice heartily on David’s back as he stands, going through his pockets looking for some cash. He throws a few bills down to cover both of their drinks and signals to Roland, who’s busy at the other end of the bar, that he’s left some money for him. David shoots back the Woodford with a wince and follows Patrick outside.

“So, I’m pretty sure everywhere in this town will be booked solid for tonight seeing as it’s Christmas Eve. We won’t be able to just walk in and get a table.”

“Oh, we’ll get a table,” Patrick says so confidently and with a hint of pretentiousness.

“How do you figure that?”

“Well, my old roommate is the sous chef at the Ajax Tavern and he kind of owes me. I gave a couple of his cousins some free lessons last season. This seems like a good a time as any to cash in my favor. What do you think, David?”

“Indeed.”

“I mean, it’s just a tavern, probably not the luxury dining experience you’re used to, and we might have to sit in the lounge, but it is Aspen tavern food, so it’s still pretty bougie. The food is actually really good.”

“Patrick, I was prepared to sit alone at that bar and drink my dinner so I think if you get any solid food in me, that will be an improvement on my evening. But just so you know, at this point I’d be happy with pizza.”

“Well, don’t set the bar too high for me now.” There was that pretentious teasing coming back to rear its head again.

“I’m sorry. It sounds perfect actually.” He flashed a bashful smile at Patrick which made his heart soar.

“Good, because I think I can do a little bit better than pizza on Christmas Eve. You deserve way more than that , David.” His voice is low and his words, warm and laden with implications, far more than he intended them to be, hang in the air between them. No one has ever told David he deserves anything and meant it in a positive way. There is a slight pause while David recalibrates his thoughts.

“Well that’s debatable, but a very lovely thing to say,” David acquiesces to Patrick’s flattery. Patrick can see he’s shaken David with what he thought was a very obvious perception. He quickly tries to pull them out of this moment but not before David catches his eye with a crooked smile, a sure endorsement of his overreach. They share a weighted glance.

“Umm, so Ajax Tavern is actually not too far, we can just walk from here if that’s ok with you?” A kind hand was offered to David, but a hesitation in his eyes kept Patrick from extending it. David still wanted his impromptu date to take ownership of this unexpected evening, regardless if there were hands to hold or not.

“Lead the way, kind sir!”

* * *

Josie, the hostess, greets Patrick with a warm familiarity that makes it obvious that he is more than a regular here.

“Patrick! I haven’t seen you all week. Where have you been hiding? Merry Christmas by the way!”

“Hey, Josie! Merry Christmas! This week has been brutal with lessons and haven’t been out much, crashed early most nights.”

“Yeah, I know how it is. The holidays are rough. Well, what brings you in?”

Patrick winces as he asks tentatively, “I know it’s probably a huge ask this last minute but I was looking for a table. I texted Nick and he said you might be able to swing something for me.”

Josie dips behind the host desk to check their computer system for any openings. She finds something quickly and answers,

“Actually, we did just have a no-show,” drawing out her words and turning her attention back to the screen as she scrolls on with computer search, “So I will be able to squeeze you in. But it’s in the lounge, though if that’s ok? It’s that corner table over there, so it’s cozy.” Patrick cranes his neck into the lounge to assess her offering and looks over to David for confirmation.

“Yeah, totally. Whatever you have, we’ll take it. Thank you so much!”

“Anytime, Patrick! But you owe me a beer and some face time! Follow me.”

Josie grabs a couple of menus and leads them into the lounge. Patrick introduces David to Josie as they walked to the table, hesitating on what to call him but lands on 'friend'.

“Here we are, gentlemen. It was lovely to meet you, David. Enjoy your dinner!” She gives Patrick a wink as she turns and walks away.

“Looks like the, ‘Come here often?’ line would actually work on you in this place, huh?”

Patrick chuckles as he settles into his seat, “Yeah, it might. Why? You trying to use a line on me, David?” David raises an eyebrow at that remark but waits for him to finish. “You strike me as a guy with a lot more game than that.”

“No, I wasn’t. Joking because everyone seems to know you around here. But nice to know you’re that easy."

Patrick is flustered, “Hmm, would we call that ‘easy?’” Realizing that he was the one flirting first but delighted that David is reciprocating. He steels himself and dials it back just a bit.

“So, um, since you’re the regular here, tell me what’s good.” David encourages and opens the menu to distract himself from the sexual innuendos they keep spitting at each other.

Patrick also peruses the menu in front of him and now they’re both relieved at the welcomed distraction.

“Ahh, looks like the Christmas Eve Prixe Fixe Menu is what’s good tonight.”

“So it does.”

They both linger on their menus, sneaking glances at each other momentarily, neither wanting to break the growing awkward silence first. Luckily the waitress arrives and does the job for them, greets them cheerily, and goes over the specials for the evening. Both are too polite to order their drink first, each offering the other to go ahead. Finally, David orders, then Patrick and the waitress promises a quick return with their drinks.

“David, I’m sorry. I know this isn't how you planned to spend your Christmas Eve.” It isn’t a gesture of pity, looking over the menu and into genuine eyes, it melts David a little.

“It’s ok. I’m used to things not going according to plan, or falling apart at the last minute, or getting blown off, forgotten or left behind. That’s just how things go for me.”

“You shouldn’t have to get used to that, David. That’s no way to treat someone you’re in a relationship with.”

“Oh, I’m not just talking about my exes, I meant my family too.” Patrick is floored and sits back in his chair, mouth agape.

“Huh,” They are momentarily interrupted by the waitress coming back with their drinks and to take their orders.

“Yeah, my family. Holidays are not our strong suit. Well, any type of familial gathering has not been our thing, we’re not that close, least of all around the holidays. My thespian of a mother was always either on set for Sunrise Bay or off shooting a movie somewhere while my father would attend business trips, leaving Alexis and me to fend for ourselves. That’s my sister, Alexis. Until she got older at least and then she always had a boyfriend to run off with somewhere.”

“Huh, wow,” Patrick is wide-eyed as he sips his beer, letting David continue.

“Yeah,” David pauses to take a drink of his Manhattan and remembers some more mid-sip. “Mmm. At least there was always Adelina, our nanny. Well, she was way more than that. She was around since I was a baby. She took care of me and Alexis most of the time when my parents weren’t around or...around and let’s just say indisposed. Every year she’d make cinnamon rolls from scratch and her grandmother’s recipe for Mexican hot chocolate and wake me up with a tray next to my bed on Christmas morning and always made sure I had a full stocking to open. She was the best. I miss that.”

“That sounds amazing.”

“Yeah, they were. She was. She did her best to make up for them not being around a lot.” The waitress comes with their first course, and the two unfurl their napkins onto their laps preparing to dig in. Patrick watches David's eyes dance at the sight of the plate in front of him. The four ravioli were bathed in a luxurious sage cream sauce dotted with generous amounts of crispy shaved prosciutto and finished with a bright buttery egg yolk in the center.

“Not too bad for a last-minute scramble for grub, eh?”

“Ugh, grub?! We’re not doing ‘grub’,” David looks up at Patrick aghast at his entirely incorrect word choice. Then he sees the raw oysters afloat in their own brine on the half shell presented before Patrick. “You are not eating those.” His face contorts into a hideous grimace and he doesn’t try to hide it. Patrick can hardly keep himself from bellowing out an inappropriate amount of laughter for their setting. He cups a hand over his mouth to contain his amusement.

“Oh, I am. ” With a smug grin, Patrick picks up an oyster and slurps it down in one gulp, keeping his eyes focused on David. David looks on in horror. “You want one, David?”

“Mmmkay,” disgruntled by his obvious mockery David picks up his knife and fork, vigorously cutting into his food in an attempt to ignore Patrick. With a wrinkled nose, he retorts, “I think I’m good, thanks.” and takes a bite of his ravioli, squinting his eyes at Patrick as he shakes his head. Patrick giggles quietly to himself before less dramatically indulging in the rest of his oysters.

“But for real, David, I hope you’re enjoying yourself. I know it’s really nothing, just a meal, but if I can make a tiny part of your trip one of your good memories, then that’s good for me.” David’s eyes soften. He puts down his silverware and finishes chewing.

“This is not nothing, Patrick,” David looks fondly into Patrick’s eyes, “This means a lot, and it isn’t just any meal,” Patrick beams, trying to contain his delight in a tight-lipped smile as David goes on, “It’s Christmas Eve dinner and for some crazy reason you’re spending it with me instead of one of Aspen’s most eligible bachelorettes.” Patrick’s face drops, suddenly realizing the very incorrect assumption David has made about his preferences. He wipes a hand over his face, hoping it will take the look of awkward perplexity with it as he considers his response. How did David not know this was a date?

“I wanted to, David. Take you to dinner. I mean, um,” Patrick rubs the back of his neck, staring a hole into his plate, waiting for the right words to come. “I’m um, not saving a rose for a bachelor... ette, David.” He looks up to find David’s jaw practically unhinged and resting on the table. David’s mouth moves but no words form.

“Ohh, um, okay.” David makes a valiant but futile effort to suppress his glee as he nods in earnest to this declaration. Patrick tries to hide his own exuberance with a tight smile to himself. His admission has opened a door that David didn’t know was there.

And there she was, the waitress with their entrees as if on cue waiting for the exact wrong moment to interrupt them...again. So far she’s doing a stellar job.

“Okay, I have the Colorado rack of lamb,” she sets the plate down in front of Patrick. “And the beef tenderloin for you, sir,” setting the other plate in front of David. “Was there anything else that I could bring for you at the moment, gentlemen?” David shakes his head.

“Would you mind bringing us a bottle of the Mouzon Leroux, please?”

“Certainly, sir,” the waitress takes the order and leaves the men to enjoy their meals. The tension from Patrick’s admission lingering between them. They are both trying to focus on their meals as reliable chatter to lighten the obvious tension from Patrick’s admission still lingering heavy between them.

“Uhh, excuse-moi, Champagne?” David raises an inquisitive eyebrow.

“Well, I just realized this is a celebration and we haven’t toasted to anything yet.” Patrick cuts into his lambchop and savors the first bite. “Ohh, god damn that’s good! You cannot beat Colorado lamb.” David takes a deep breath, hoping it will help to tamp down the growing desire to reach across the table and let Patrick devour him like he’s currently doing to that lamb chop. He’s never thought of a simple act as eating meat as seductive foreplay until now. He wondered if Patrick was doing this to him just for fun. He calmly cuts into his own meat and responds with a tight, pursed-lip smile.

“Mmmhmm,” David takes a bite of his perfectly cooked steak, The fact that it tastes like sex itself does nothing to help his current situation, neither does the recent clarification of knowing exactly what Patrick’s preferences are. “Oh, my god.” He mumbles with his mouth full.

“Good right?” Patrick smiles as David nods enthusiastically and they both continue in silence, reveling in each bite. After a few more nibbles, Patrick is the first to speak.

“So, I didn’t get a chance to tell you earlier, David, but I think you’ve made a lot of progress these last couple of days, with our lessons.”

“Thanks, that’s nice of you to say.”

“You know... since you had literally no experience whatsoever-”

“Mmkay, umm that’s not nice.”

“I’m just saying you needed some help, a lot of help actually.”

“Okay! What happened to you saying the nice thing about me. Was there anything more you wanted to add to that or…”

“Well, actually I was going to add to that.” Patrick’s face loses its smug yet adorable grin and is replaced with a seriously deep but tender gaze. “I was going to say that maybe it was a good thing that Sebastien didn’t come to the lesson today. I know he made you angry, but I think you found a way, whether you were aware of it or not, to channel that negative energy into something very transformative. And look where it got you, David. It pushed you to work hard on that mountain today. I’m sorry, but that would not have happened otherwise. I know I probably don’t know you well enough to say all that, but from the little I do know I can tell you're a guy who hasn’t been told enough of the truth or heard genuine praise without ulterior motives.”

David is blown away at how much he hit the nail on the head and struggles to find his voice. “ Well, you’re not wrong. About any of it.”

“You don’t deserve to be treated that way, David.” The waitress comes with the champagne and presents the bottle to Patrick. He accepts and she opens it, pouring it into each of their flutes. While she’s pouring the champagne, David and Patrick stare across the table at each other, as if nothing else in that room exists.

“I’m really sorry you’ve had so many terrible memories of Christmases in the past, David. I really hope this will be the year to change that for you.” Patrick raises his glass to the most beautiful man in the restaurant and offers a toast, holding a steady gaze.

“To never being alone again for Christmas.” They clink glasses, eyes drinking each other up as fast as the champagne leaves their flutes. David twists his mouth into a bashful sideways smile. Patrick lays an open palm on the table, biting his lower lip in response when he feels the warmth of David's hand slip into his own. They don’t let go. The rest of dinner goes by in a blur, sharing conversation effortlessly like they’ve known each other forever. It’s a short distance but they’re in no hurry to get back. Their playful banter continues then softens as they approach the hotel. David and Patrick stop to admire the view. The entrance is soft like a warm embrace with the decorative archway branches aglow with tiny twinkling lights entwined throughout. Standing next to each other as they look out across the street David feels the back of Patrick’s hand brush against his, prompting David to turn to face him for a final goodbye.

“Well, that was a fun night.” David pushes his hands deep into his pockets and tucks his chin into his coat in search of warmth, keeping his eyes on Patrick.

“I’m really glad you decided to hire me as your ski instructor, David.” Patrick’s gaze is soft, yet unflinching. David fights within himself, unsure if he should be sarcastic or sincere.

“That is a really lovely thing to say.” He split the difference with something sincere delivered with his trademark sarcasm.

“And I’m also glad I did, Patrick because you’ve really helped me become the successful skier that I am today.” Patrick teased back.

“Hmm. A bold claim.” Within their steady gaze, there is a long pause as they both determine the next move and close the distance between them. David notices Patrick’s eyes dart down towards his lips, so he tilts his head to meet him, as he does he feels two strong hands on the lapels of his wool coat pulling him in. A solid chest against him, two soft lips warm beneath him. David leans into it, hands out of his pockets and wrapped comfortably around Patrick’s neck. It is brief and pure but like a supernova exploding inside of them.

“Well, that’s more than I expected when I signed up for private lessons.”

“Yeah. Uhm. I don’t make a habit of taking my clients out to four-course dinners. But fortunately for you, I’m a very generous person.”

“I’ll be sure to make a note of your exemplary service on my Trip Advisor review.”

“So can we talk tomorrow?” Patrick asks, all joking aside.

“We can talk whenever you’d like.” David answers softly.

“So I know it’s Christmas tomorrow. Do you have any plans?”

“Probably just shame eating my way through a Sandra-Julia-Julia marathon.” Patrick gives him an inquisitive look that begs for clarification. “Bullock, Roberts and Stiles, just the holy trinity of rom coms.” David offers, contemptuously with a dramatic eye roll.

“Oh, ok. Wow, those plans sound pretty firm. Nothing that could be rescheduled, huh?”

“Well, I could check my calendar and see if I could shift some things around. I’m pretty sure the shame eating can be done anytime.”

“Excellent, I’ll keep that in mind.” Patrick gives David a wink and two firm tugs on his lapels before he turns to walk away, “Goodnight, David.”

“Goodnight, Patrick.” David watches him walk out of sight before he turns to go inside.

* * *

  
December 25

  
A knock on the door wakes David far too early on Christmas morning. He grumbles and rolls over hoping that ignoring it will make it go away. It doesn’t.

“Room service!” A voice from the hallway calls out.

“Noo…” he grumbles into his pillow. After a brief pause, the knocking continues.

“Mr. Rose? Room service.” David throws back the covers and pads across the suite towards the door, rubbing his eyes along the way and squints through the peephole. He cracks the door as he finishes tying his robe.

“I didn’t order-” The uniformed man pushes past him cheerfully with a cart complete with a beautiful breakfast spread, none of which he had ordered.

“It was sent up for you, sir. I believe there is a card for you. Merry Christmas!” The room service attendant rolled the cart to the end of his bed, giving David a knowing smile and a raise of his eyebrows before making his exit. This is quite a surprise and David has no idea who would be behind something like this. The breakfast cart was laid out with fresh squeezed orange juice, mixed berries, a lovely simple arrangement of flowers in the corner, and a carafe of decadent smelling hot chocolate. In the middle was a silver dome covered dish with a note peeking out of it. He lifts the cover, reaches for the note and the heavenly familiar aroma of cinnamon and sugar wafts into his face, carrying him back to those childhood memories, the good ones with his sweet Adelina.

_Merry Christmas, David!_

_These might not be your Adelina’s cinnamon rolls but I hope they give you a little taste of home and bring a smile to your face. The Mexican hot chocolate took some googling and discussion with the chef, but I hope he got it close to her recipe. If you are able to reschedule your plans, I’d very much like to take you out for the day and show you around. I have some special things planned, I’ve even made sure to include plenty of opportunities for shame eating. If you’re game, meet me outside in 1 hour.  
  
XO Patrick_

  
David closes the card and sinks onto the corner of his bed. Eyes burning with the threat of tears. He blinks them away, stunned by this gesture and runs a finger through the creamy icing for a taste. It was still warm and dripping over the sides of the rolls. He’s not sure how or why Patrick Brewer is existing in his orbit and making this moment happen for him. He is very grateful, but the thank-you’s will have to wait. Right now he has to have his way with these cinnamon rolls.

  
  
Today 8:13 AM

**David: Merry Christmas, Patrick! Thank you for my breakfast. I suppose I will overlook the early morning wake up this one time.**

  
Today 8:19 AM

_Patrick: Merry Christmas, David! I’m glad you liked them. I know you mentioned you’re a delightful half-half situation so I probably should have sent you latkes as well. Guess I owe you one._

**  
David: Early morning wake up and no latkes, you’re really striking out today.**

_  
Patrick: So I guess that means you definitely don’t want to spend the day with me, then?_

  
Today 8:25 AM **  
  
David: Mmm. Well, I probably should give you a chance to make it up to me. ;)**  
  
_Patrick: I’ll see what I can do. Don’t hold your breath._

**David: I make no promises. ;)**

_Patrick: ;)_

**David: OK, see you in an hour.**


	4. Bonus Points

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas morning and David is meeting Patrick in the lobby of his hotel with great anticipation of whatever Patrick has in store for him for the day. It's just two boys walking around Aspen for a day full of planned adventure and lots of unplanned falling in L-O-V-E.
> 
> What to expect: So. Much. Fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was co-written with [dawns_early_light](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawns_early_light/pseuds/dawns_early_light)
> 
> This was beta'd by [vanillahigh00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillahigh00/pseuds/vanillahigh00) who handled this beta experience with the greatest of ease. 
> 
> Somewhere along the line, a monster was created...that being this chapter. It has taken on a life of its own, growing far larger than it was ever expected, with the word count of this chapter alone outweighing the entire work combined so far.
> 
> The vision was there all along, but bringing it to the page was something else and that goes to the writing team. There were a few holidays and some international travel thrown into the mix so it made for a long, and sometimes bumpy road, but after all the effort this one will have been worth the wait.
> 
> We hope you enjoy!
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated! Thanks for reading.
> 
> To the lovely beta:
> 
> vanillahigh00: So many thanks for all the late-night chats and editing sessions, fun dinners out to decompress, and all the invaluable input and support along the way. You were so patient with the complicated process. Can’t thank you enough!

Previously in Chapter 3:

A knock on the door wakes David far too early on Christmas morning. He grumbles and rolls over hoping that ignoring it will make it go away. It doesn’t.

“Room service!” A voice from the hallway calls out.

“Noo…” he grumbles into his pillow. After a brief pause, the knocking continues.

“Mr. Rose? Room service.” David throws back the covers and pads across the suite towards the door, rubbing his eyes along the way and squints through the peephole. He cracks the door as he finishes tying his robe.

“I didn’t order-” The uniformed man pushes past him cheerfully with a cart complete with a beautiful breakfast spread, none of which he had ordered.

“It was sent up for you, sir. I believe there is a card for you. Merry Christmas!” The room service attendant rolled the cart to the end of his bed, giving David a knowing smile and a raise of his eyebrows before making his exit. This is quite a surprise and David has no idea who would be behind something like this. The breakfast cart was laid out with fresh squeezed orange juice, mixed berries, a lovely simple arrangement of flowers in the corner and a carafe of decadent smelling hot chocolate. In the middle was a silver dome covered dish with a note peeking out of it. He lifts the cover, reaches for the note and the heavenly familiar aroma of cinnamon and sugar wafts into his face, carrying him back to those childhood memories, the good ones with his sweet Adelina.

_Merry Christmas, David!_

_These might not be your Adelina’s cinnamon rolls but I hope they give you a little taste of home and bring a smile to your face. The Mexican hot chocolate took some googling and discussion with the chef, but I hope he got it close to her recipe. If you are able to reschedule your plans, I’d very much like to take you out for the day and show you around. I have some special things planned, I’ve even made sure to include plenty of opportunities for shame eating. If you’re game, meet me outside in 1 hour._  
  
_XO Patrick_

David closes the card and sinks onto the corner of his bed. Eyes burning with the threat of tears. He blinks them away, stunned by this gesture, and runs a finger through the creamy icing for a taste. It was still warm and dripping over the sides of the rolls. He’s not sure how or why Patrick Brewer is existing in his orbit and making this moment happen for him. He is very grateful, but the thank-you’s will have to wait. Right now he has to have his way with these cinnamon rolls.  
  


**David: Merry Christmas, Patrick! Thank you for my breakfast. I suppose will overlook the early morning wake up this one time.**

_Patrick: Merry Christmas, David! I’m glad you liked them. I know you mentioned you’re a delightful half-half situation so I probably should have sent you latkes as well. Guess I owe you one.  
  
_David clutches his chest and his rapidly moving heart rate.

**David: Early morning wake up and no latkes, you’re really striking out today.**

_Patrick: So I guess that means you definitely don’t want to spend the day with me, then?_

**David: Mmm. Well, I probably should give you a chance to make it up to me. ;)**

_Patrick: OK. I’ll see what I can do. Don’t hold your breath._

**David: I make no promises. ;)**

_Patrick: ;)_

**David: OK, see you in an hour.**

* * *

Patrick paces the lobby waiting for David to come downstairs. After a few minutes, he hears the ding of the elevator and looks up to see the golden doors part. Patrick feels time stop. David is a vision in black from head to toe walking out of the elevator. Not a hair out of place and combed up into his signature high coif, a black ribbed turtleneck sweater peeks out from underneath the most luxurious gray wool peacoat with cream lining around the lapels, buttons, and along the opening. This is no simple peacoat and how could it be when it is draped so elegantly along David’s broad shoulders. Patrick’s eyes trail down to see the black pants with patches on them and David’s coach boots are a shined-up black with expertly tied laces, almost as if David has a private couture assistant in his hotel room and Patrick wouldn’t doubt it for a minute. The man in front of him is a snack and Patrick is ready to devour. David feels the flutter in his stomach as soon as the doors of the elevator open and he catches a glimpse of his date who is already looking him up and down, it sends a flush up David’s neck and he is grateful it’s covered by the turtleneck. The man responsible for such an extravagant and thoughtful surprise that nearly brought him to tears before his first cup of coffee of the day. He walks slowly, wanting to savor the moment and the beautiful man in the lobby before him. His hands are tucked into his navy blue pea coat that hangs open, showing a chunky cable knit underneath, cozy enough for David to nestle deep into. Cheeks that are still flushed from the cold winter air makes him look absolutely angelic. He is reserved but looks breathless taking David in from head to toe. His smile is even more inviting, that it makes David lose his cool as soon as he gets face to face with him.

“Hi,” David gives Patrick a bashful smile and goes in for a hesitant peck on the cheek.

“Good Morning, David,” Patrick seems to have shaken his shyness with David now in his presence. His confidence is captivating.

“Someone’s been busy. That was quite a surprise this morning.”

“Yeah, I’ve been up since 5, could not sleep. Thinking about stuff, you know, last night.”

“Wow, you planned all that for me just this morning?”

“Well, no. Your breakfast surprise was planned last night. After what you told me at dinner, about your memories of Adelina. I wanted to do it while the details were still fresh in my mind. I’ve just been up early thinking and planning out our day. Here, this is for you.” Patrick hands David a piece of paper. David finds what looks to be a list of some sort that doesn’t really make sense. He looks up at Patrick confused.

“It’s...a scavenger hunt. I thought it might be fun.” David, looking properly gobsmacked and feeling like he’s in the middle of his very own rom-com, is blown away with the effort Patrick has made for this date. “We’re supposed to take a picture together at each of those things on the list.”

And what a list it is; sharing individual hotdogs at a hotdog stand in the middle of the square, whipped cream mustaches over hot chocolate, standing in the middle of the tiniest working bathroom, posing next to a famous sculpture, in front of a tree covered in strands of glowing lights, finding and sitting on a snow couch, photo of something objectively beautiful next to David, and then something scribbled at the bottom about bonus points and snow. The situation is already overwhelming to David, but Patrick is holding on to the way David snubs his nose to the mention of a toilet on the piece of parchment.

“Very impressive, Mr. Brewer.” David is trying to contain his emotions, but his obvious delight is showing through. “No one’s ever done anything like this for me before.”

“I don’t believe that.” Patrick disagrees. David shrugs and nods at the unfortunate truth. “Well, we have quite the day ahead of us.”

“And I have not been properly caffeinated,” David cuts in.

“I know just the place where we can fix that.” Patrick offers David his elbow, he hooks his arm into it and the two leave the lobby. “Shall we?”

* * *

  
The sun is shining bright like it always does in Colorado, but the freezing wind is a forceful reminder that it’s still winter for sure. As soon as they step outside they’re hit with a rush of cold air. Patrick buttons up his coat and puts on his hat and scarf. David puts on his leather gloves, adjusts his turtleneck as high upon his neck as it will go and tucks into his coat. He’s now wishing he dressed for function more than fashion.

“It’s not too far from here,” Patrick says in acknowledgment of the bitter cold. “It’ll be nice to have something warm to hold while we walk. I think you’ll like it.”

“If it’s hot and it’s caffeinated, I know I will like it.” They both shake off the chill and begin their stroll. Once they adjust to the temperature and continue walking the tensions resurface and they both find themselves struggling through the initial small talk.

“So, did you sleep well, David?” Patrick stares at his boots.

“I did, Patrick,” David picking up on Patrick’s nervousness and smiles over at him. Patrick catches him out of the corner of his eye. “How about you? Well other than being woken up at the crack of dawn with all of your, um, thoughts.”

“I did as well,” Patrick glances over quickly at David then stares straight ahead, taking a moment to decide if he’s ready to reveal more of himself to David. “Better than I’ve slept in a really long time, actually.” Patrick looks back softly at David, speaking volumes with his eyes. David is tongue-tied but warmed to his core.

“Same here.” They walk a short distance to where a large sign with ‘Serendipity’ on it is in view just up ahead at the end of the street.

“There it is,” Patrick points out and reaches for David’s hand. “Come on!”

“Oh, my god, that is the same coffee shop I go to in New York!” David exclaims. “They make the best caramel macchiato.” Now it’s David who is leading the way. He’s excited to see if it’s the same as the one back home.

“This place is small but they make everything in-house. They have amazing blueberry scones.” Through the big picture window, they can see the cafe is already abuzz with the morning customers. The bell over the door jingles as they enter, aromas of strong coffee and fresh baked goods swirling around them. There is a display of canisters holding assorted loose leaf teas that Patrick makes his way to. David is drawn to the bakery case, of course; ogling the array of muffins, scones, cinnamon buns, cakes, and cookies with eyes wide as saucers and hands pressed up against the glass as he peers inside. David is just too adorable not to capture this moment in a picture. Patrick, on the sly, gets out his phone to snap the first photo of the day, catching David, face beaming, inches away from a case full of pastries with delight.

“You can’t possibly still be hungry after that tray of cinnamon buns,” Patrick says leaning over David’s shoulder, joining him for a look inside the case.

“First of all, I don’t like what you’re insinuating,” David doesn’t take his eyes off the case, trying to justify his indulgence. “It wasn’t a tray full. It was only two, that were on a tray, and you said they have amazing scones.”

“Right, I did say that, and you have a busy day of shame eating planned. Let’s not lose focus,” Patrick teases. “How many should we get?”

“Just the one is fine, blueberry for me,” David answers brusquely and walks over to the coffee line while Patrick orders the scones from the girl behind the bakery case. He meets David in line just as he steps up to order. “Large caramel macchiato, skim, two sweeteners and a sprinkle of cocoa powder.” Patrick orders himself his favorite Irish Breakfast tea. With beverages and scones in hand, they brave the cold once again. They feel the freshly fallen snow crunch under their boots as they walk down the street. The mid-morning sun is high and warm on their faces. Patrick holds the bag with the scones and opens it for David to take his first. David breaks his in half and leaves the rest in the bag.

“You can’t eat the whole thing?” Patrick raises a skeptical eyebrow at David.

“I don’t know if I’ll like it,” David claims with a coy smile. “I might like yours better.”

“And how would you come to that conclusion?” Patrick plays along.

“Well, last night you said you were a very generous person, so I thought you’d want me to try some of your scone as well.” David hasn’t the slightest clue where this newfound banter has sprung from, but he delights in the way Patrick plays this little game with him. It’s effortless, he thinks and letting Patrick see his playful side is something he’s never shown to any romantic interest before. But that can’t be what this is. In just a couple of days, David would be long gone and this romantic tryst would be no more. Getting himself out of any derailing thoughts, David smirks and pops a piece of the scone into his mouth to avoid further explanation.

“Oh, you did?” Patrick’s tone deepens. They have stopped walking and Patrick is toe to toe with David. David recoils slightly, biting back a smile while he finishes his bite. Uh oh, maybe I’ve gone too far, David thinks. Patrick steps closer into David’s space and without breaking eye contact reaches into the bag, breaking off a piece of his scone and puts it to David’s lips. “Try it, then,” Patrick whispers. “It’s raspberry.” Patrick licks then bites his bottom lip as he watches David draw his tongue out slowly and open his mouth to receive the offering as if it were a sacrament. David takes the piece of scone from Patrick along with his fingertips into his mouth and sucks them gently for a moment before pulling away.

“Mmm, that was good,” David whispers, turning on his heels and strolling casually leaving Patrick to catch his breath momentarily and adjust himself.

“So, what’s the verdict?” Patrick asks.

“Well, they’re both good, but it’s hard to tell.” David deliberates. “It was such a small piece, you might need to give me another taste.” He quirked an eyebrow pointedly in Patrick’s direction, to ensure he understood the intended innuendo.

“Mmm, I see,” Patrick answers with a furrowed brow, displaying thoughtful contemplation. “But if I give you another taste, you’re just going to want another one, and another one after that. It’s a slippery slope, David.” Patrick delights in seeing David squirm in reaction to the denial. Popping a piece of scone into his mouth, he walks away, letting a smug grin spread across his face. David just got played at his own game, and the loss was all over his face. Patrick knows it’s far too early in the day for David to be tempting him like this and he isn’t about to let David get away with it.

“Something wrong, David?” Patrick asks.

“Mm-Mm,” David hums into his cup as he takes a sip, voice noticeably higher trying to hide his irritation.

“I know what you’re doing, David,” Patrick leans in to warn him, so close that David can feel his hot breath against his neck as he whispers. “And it will take a lot more than that to break me.” There is heat in Patrick’s eyes as he holds his gaze but he turns it off like a switch.

“Come on,” he says with a playful innocence and a devilish wink. “So much to see, so much to do and you’re just standing there eating scones. This isn’t an episode of Downton Abbey.” Patrick turns on his heels and walks on, David huffs along playfully behind him in an attempt to catch up with a very smug Patrick. Their banter continues, softens into a deep conversation about life, where they want it to take them, and where they’ve already been. They learn things about each other, some of those things being shared for the first time with anyone.

While they’re walking Patrick gets lost in his own story and doesn’t realize right away that he’s lost David. He looks back to see David sitting on a bench talking with a man. He’s wrapped in a few thin blankets and threadbare coat, his bags are laid underneath the bench in what looks to be a place he’s settling into as best he could. Patrick sees David smile wistfully, shake the man’s hand and wrap his Burberry cashmere scarf around his neck then quickly make his way back over to him.

“Well, that was thoughtful of you,” Patrick looks at David, very pleasantly surprised.

“No, it was thoughtful of Sebastien. That bitch got it for me as a pity gift for forgetting my birthday, which is in the summer. Who gives someone a scarf in July?!” David tucks his chin into his turtleneck pulls his coat tight around him and buttons the top two buttons, in search of more warmth. “I don’t know, I just don’t want to have a memory of someone literally wrapped around my neck if I can help it. Just seemed like the right thing to do.”

“But you’re gonna be cold!”

“Meh, I’ll be fine, I can just get another one,” David shrugs it off, burying the lower half of his face back into the neck of his sweater as much as he could and digs his hands deep into his pockets. Patrick shakes his head at David’s indifference to giving away something that would surely be worth half of his rent. David is an incredibly kind person and Patrick wants to show David how much he appreciates genuine kindness, he just needs the right opportunity.

They come across a small high-end boutique that happens to be featuring an Isabel Marant jewelry collection. Seeing as that’s one of Alexis’ favorite designers, David thought he would try to do what any good big brother would do and see if they had any of her harder to find pieces available. Patrick watches David move through the store fluently, from counter to counter with ease, as if he owns the place. So much so that another customer did actually think he owned the place and stopped him to inquire where the Casablanca collection was, and David was able to point them in the right direction with ease. Seeing that David was right at home, in his element, Patrick leaves him to do his thing and runs into a men’s couture shop across the way, with the promise that they would meet back at the frozen fountain between the stores when they’re done. Looking around the store, Patrick is immediately overwhelmed and intimidated.

What is he doing here? He is so far out of his league here, with David. He can never match the standard of living David’s used to. The man threw away a scarf that was worth half of Patrick’s rent, for Pete’s sake, and whatever this vacation is setting David back, a drop in the bucket, no doubt, would likely take Patrick a year or two of saving diligently to be able to afford. Patrick makes a very good living, certainly nothing to be ashamed about. His private lessons don’t come cheap and they have given him a very plush life here in Aspen, but David is on a whole different level. So how could anything he buys possibly impress David? He hopes at the very least, he’ll appreciate the gesture, however plain, and it will be adequate enough for him to just wear for the night to keep warm.

He browses cautiously, the thoughts creeping in, at first only a whisper in the back of his mind. They echo louder and louder as he sees price tag after price tag shouting back at him all these insecurities until he sees the beautiful display of cashmere scarves in a rainbow of colors that happen to be on sale for the holidays.

The Italic brand scarves are wildly oversized, basically a very chic blanket, and unbelievably lush. They’re also, thankfully, only a small fraction of his rent. For a split second he imagines wrapping David up in this oversized scarf and only this and how beautiful he would look. A tiny mischievous grin forms with his obscene thought before he remembers where he is and quickly wipes it away.

The sign also points out they’re made with the highest grade cashmere available and by the same manufacturer as Burberry. Patrick takes that as a sign, smoothing an open palm over the fanned out display of folded scarves, and stops on the navy one. He’s always been partial to blue and thinks this won’t be too drastic as far as introducing a pop of color into David’s decidedly very dark wardrobe. It is a gift for David but he still wants it to have a piece of him in it too, to remember him after all of this has to end. A sharp pain fills Patrick’s gut and he squeezes his eyes tight in hopes of pushing that thought as far away as he can for now. He doesn’t want to think about time running out right now. Time...shit! David! How long has he been standing here, daydreaming?

He knows he doesn’t have a lot of time to waste in here before David comes looking for him, so hurries to the counter with the scarf and has the clerk gift wrap it for him.

He sees David coming out of the boutique with a small bag and a large grin. It’s contagious and Patrick finds himself beaming from ear to ear. David shivers as a cold breeze blows through and Patrick clutches his bag with nervous anticipation.

“Looks like someone made out pretty well over there! Did you find something nice for Alexis?”

“I did! The Julius drop earrings she’s had her eyes on and a few of the Casablanca pieces that are usually sold out in-,” he waves his hands in the air as he cuts himself off seeing Patrick’s has lost him in all the details. “You know what, it doesn’t matter. Point is, she’s going to be very happy! What about you? What’s that?” David, with a curious smirk, points to the expertly wrapped bag in Patrick’s hand.

“It’s just a little-,” Patrick scrubs the back of his neck, color draining from his face as he hands over the bag. “It's nothing.”

“You bought me a present?” David coos as he opens the bag to discover the fluffy cashmere scarf in midnight blue and it’s perfect.

“Patrick… ”There’s that smile and glimmer in David’s eyes that knocks Patrick nearly to the floor with lo-infatuation. Yeah, that’s it, infatuation.

“Merry Christmas, David.” Patrick says quietly. With tears in his eyes and a lump in his throat, David hesitates. The amount of affection gleaming in Patrick’s honey-brown eyes has David looking away bashfully.

“You...um-,” Patrick looks around nervously while David finds the words. “This is not...nothing, Patrick. So, thank you.”

Relief washes over Patrick, and he feels stupid now and a bit guilty for ever thinking that David might have reacted to it to so haughtily. He delicately takes the scarf from David’s hands and begins to wrap it around his neck. They stand there together, toe to toe, eye to eye, and David watches intently as Patrick carefully and tenderly wraps him up, as if he were the gift, tucking it into his collar nice and tight, making sure it’s layered just right and covering any exposed skin.

“Just thought you could use a new memory,” Patrick says fondly as he smooths down the lapels of David’s coat, stepping back to admire his work.

“Oh so this has nothing to do with a concern for my health, then.”

“Nope, not at all, in fact, I was hoping-”

David pulls Patrick by the lapels of his coat and shuts him off with a kiss to his cheek. Patricks knees go weak when he sees an adorable crooked grin on David’s face, lips twisted to the side. A soft smile blooms on Patrick’s face. He weaves his fingers into David’s and they stroll along to the next stop. The warmth and want radiating between their gloved hands feels electric.

After David dons the cozy muffler with the help of Patrick’s perfectly muscular, manly hands,, the sentimentality is just too much for David and he needs to keep walking. Patrick follows close behind and then slides his palm into David’s easily again, their two gloved hands fitting together like perfect symmetry. He can feel the silver rings beneath David’s gloves, it makes him smile and he holds on a little tighter. David gives him a quick squeeze back with a ‘blink and you miss it’ sideways smile. He’s taking inventory of all of the smiles, laughs, eye twinkles, shoulder nudges, and hand squeezes. Each one telling their own story of vulnerability. Patrick grins teasingly towards David as he watches him approach the sculpture in the square.

“What in the actual fuck is that?” David is dumbfounded. Patrick is fond.

“What do you mean? It’s a very old and famous structure, I believe even the Queen herself has taken photos in front of it.” Patrick deadpans.

“The Queen?! As in...the actual Queen?” There was no way David would believe it.

“Yes, David, Queen Latifah was here and took pictures with all of her fans during the filming of Last Holiday. I saw it with my own eyes.” David hit his arm hard, eliciting a yelp from Patrick who quickly kisses his cheek. They’re incredibly domestic and don’t even know it.

“Yeah, so you really had me there.” Upon closer inspection, David sees the bears in a rather precarious position against each other.

“What the hell? This can’t be real.” David crosses his arms and has a look of utter disgust. Two bears doing that? In the middle of a ski village is totally incorrect.”

Patrick turns back to David and with eyes full of joyful tears, leans in to whisper, “Well don’t worry, David, it’s his sister.”

David whips his head back to Patrick and yells, “Ewwuh!”

Patrick continues laughing and David continues to paw and slap at Patrick’s shoulder. David is rendered helpless when Patrick holds him close, nuzzling his face into David's neck. It’s adorable and innocent and David allows it.

Patrick doubles over in laughs and David is still in shock. This is exactly the reaction Patrick had been counting on all day. David looks over at the statue, his mouth wide open, awestruck by this grotesque display of wildlife affection.

Patrick snaps a photo, and this time, David is laughing hard along with this beautiful man next to him, and how can he not with someone as open and honest in their emotions as Patrick. His attitude on life is contagious. What David doesn’t realize is that he’s the reason for Patrick’s newfound euphoria and high-on-life attitude.  
  


Despite their best efforts to regain composure, their laughing fit continues. They’re holding onto each other as they stumble around giggling like a couple of school boys so long that they’re out of breath and have long since forgotten what it is they were laughing about in the first place.

“Okay, okay, okay. Stop. I can’t breathe.” David is the first one to break, even though he himself is struggling to keep a straight face. “We probably look ridiculous! This is very off brand for me.”

“Come on, David, you need to loosen up.”

“Well, actually I think I’m cramping up, Patrick. Ow!” David winces and grabs at his side, suddenly remembering how hard he pushed himself the day before on the slopes, the muscles tensing up.

“Ok, come here, let’s go find you a place to sit for a minute.” Seeing David in distress throws Patrick immediately into protective mode, reaching out a hand to the small of his back to steady him and another one for David to lean on. Patrick soon realizes it’s not quite the emergency he’s making it out to be, but Patrick is generous with is chivalry nonetheless. David hisses through gritted teeth and hobbles along, making quite the spectacle out of it.

“This is all a bit much, don’t you think?” Patrick bites down hard on an intrusive smile, thoroughly amused with David’s sudden... condition. David shoots him back a pointed look that says otherwise.

“Patrick! This really hurts!”

“Do you think you’re going to make it through, though?” Patrick asks through thinly veiled sarcasm.

“Unclear. Unclear on whether I’m going to make it through or not.” David fires right back, playfully.

“Well, hang in there.” Patrick glances over at David and gives a light squeeze to the small of his back. They don’t make it very far before Patrick calls out, “There we go, we can sit on that!” He points to what looks like a couch made out of snow.

“Is that a-”

“Couch? Yes.” Patrick speaks before David has a chance to answer, seeing the confusion and displeasure percolating on his face.

“And here I thought you were going to take me to an actual building with walls and heat and furniture made out of, um...wood.”

“Look at that thing! How cool is that?”

“Probably very cool. Freezing actually.”

“You can actually sit on it, you know.” Patrick raises a suggestive eyebrow and holds out his hand for David. “Come on, let’s go!”

Patrick flops down backwards on the couch and leans back, legs open wide and arms folded openly, cradling his head.

“Come on David, have a seat,” Patrick says with a mischievous waggle of his eyebrows. “It’s on the list. So, you have to do it.” David stands in front of Patrick, arms crossed and eyes narrowed, resolved to win this standoff. “How’s that cramp? You really should probably sit and rest a minute.”

“Mmm, I’m good, thanks.”

“So you’re feeling better, then?”

“Not exactly.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means I’m not putting my couture wool-covered ass in that dirty snow, that’s what.”

“Ahh, I see.” Patrick taps his foot and strokes his chin, appearing to be in deep contemplation. “I think I might have a way to work around that.” David shifts his weight from one side to the other, cocking his head and raising his eyebrows with apprehensive curiosity. Patrick pats his lap and nods, as an invitation for David to sit. “Come here. Sit.” A tender smile builds on his face as he watches the last of David’s defenses dwindling. “Don’t you want to be able to say that you’ve sat in one of Aspen’s finest pieces of frozen furniture?”

“I can’t say it’s ever been a bucket list item of mine, but now that I’m here,” David drops his crossed arms, fingers walking up Patrick’s open thighs as he steps into Patrick’s space. He sits up and reaches a hand out for David’s, lacing their fingers together. Having David so close within his space, the feeling of looking up at this larger presence above him is a new thrill Patrick hadn’t anticipated. David is a handsome man, by definition of the word, there is no disputing that. But at this proximity, there is a true beauty, that not everyone can see. The finer details, his flaws, his realness, his maleness. David is stunning and he’s sharing Patrick’s space.  
  
Patrick wants to memorize every laugh line, every freckle while he has the chance, so when this is all over and David goes back to New York, he can pull this from the deepest corner of his memory one more time. He manages to wiggle the phone out of his pocket to sneak a quick photo to help with that memory. He pulls David down into his lap and wraps his arms around him. They’re both so delightfully playful and their giggles pull Patrick into a trance, before he is thinking too much about it, Patrick is humming a tune. “ _And that laugh that wrinkles your nose, it touches my foolish heart.”_  
  
David nuzzles in close enough for them both to feel the softness of his cashmere between them and then whispers, “I love my new scarf, Patrick. It’s perfect.” He tucks his nose behind Patrick’s ear, kissing softly the delicate skin underneath it and all along his jawline. Patrick shivers at his touch as he continues to hum the song softly.

“Keeping you nice and warm, I hope.” Patrick breathes, struggling to form a sentence, drunk off of the elixir that is David Rose.

“Oh, yes. The warmest. Thank you.” David pauses to look up at Patrick with sincerity, he’s looking at David as though he hung the moon “For everything. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, David.” Patrick’s doe eyes looking up at David are melting him into a puddle. “You seem like you’re feeling better. Do you think you’ll be able to continue? Cuz, we can do the pizza another time if you’d rather go back and rest.” David’s eyes go wide when he hears the magic word, pizza.

“Pizza?!” David is trying to temper his excitement. “Um, no. no. I think I’ll be able to continue. Yeah, I’m feeling okay now. But I think pizza will make me feel even better.”

“Okay, David. It’s just at the end of this street, but don’t run. I wouldn’t want you to get a cramp.”

 _“Just the way you look tonight,”_ the endnotes are sung by Patrick before he helps David to his feet and David shows the same courtesy.

Mezzaluna is Patrick’s go-to pizza place. It’s a local parlor offering a wide variety of pizza combinations for every palette. It’s not unusual for him to grab a pie whether it’s after a long day on the slopes, hanging with the guys, or Sunday nights spent watching a big game. The pizza is made fresh daily from a chef who spent many years tossing dough in New York City. He knew David would love this place not only because they had the best pizza around, but since the chef came from New York David would be familiar with the quality of this pizza. So last night, when David said he’d be happy just having pizza, Patrick knew this was the place.

Patrick holds the door open for David so he can walk in first. David is warm from the inside out at the thought of Patrick remembering their conversation from the night before.

“I know you said you wanted pizza last night. I feel bad making you eat at that tavern instead, so I wanted to make up for it.” Patrick offers his faux apology.

David counters with banter of his own.

“I think what I said is that ‘I would be happy with pizza’, not having very high expectations that you’d find us a table anywhere.” Patrick nods along with David, feigning sincerity, as he continues, “I didn’t want you to feel pressured. I had no idea what you had planned, but somehow I managed with what you scraped together.”

“Yes, you did manage. How very brave of you. Well, fingers crossed this will live up to your lowered expectations.” Patrick comments wryly.

David quirks a half-smile out of the corner of his mouth shaking his head at Patrick. Patrick bites down on a grin before it has a chance to fully bloom. They both take a step closer towards the counter and glance up at the simple but creative menu. After much deliberation, they decide on a basic build your own style pizza, mostly because David had one reason or another for why he didn’t want to try any of the 12 unique artisanal pizza flavors.

“I really don’t care, I basically like everything,” David says, as they both stare up at the menu contemplating their pizza future. Patrick gives David a little side-eye, unconvinced of his culinary adaptability. “Except for anchovies.”

“Nobody likes anchovies, David.” Patrick agrees.

“And black olives,” David adds.

“That’s not a deal-breaker,” Patrick affirms, getting slightly ruffled.

“And definitely no pineapple.”

“Okay, so what do you like?” That breaks Patrick’s concentration and he cocks his head to question David’s judgment. “And what’s so wrong with pineapple?”

“Pineapple?? Ewwuh! Fruit has no business being on pizza, commingling anywhere near garlic and tomato sauce. Incorrect!” David elaborates dramatically. “Like I said, basically everything else other than that.” Patrick rolls his eyes innocently at the thought of David’s suggestion that he’s easy to please, but continues on with his plea for pineapple.

“Well, that’s where you’re wrong, David,” Patrick begs to differ. “You just have to have the right balance to compliment the flavors together. You haven’t experienced it properly, then. Allow me to change your mind.”

“You won’t, I’m sure.” David disagrees.

“Oh, but I will.” Patrick’s confidence is irksome yet ridiculously charming. “Trust me.”

They order a large pizza, Patrick insisting on pineapple, bacon, and jalapeno for his half and David went with sausage, mushrooms, and pepperoni for his half. The pizza arrives and David is doing his absolute worst at being a gracious food critic.

“Well, that looks disgusting,” David points and turns his nose up at Patrick’s half and waves the aroma of his half into his face. “But this looks absolutely perfect.”

“Okay, David.” Patrick lets David get his jabs in and puts a slice of the disgusting pizza onto his plate. David takes a slice of his own and digs in.

“Don’t turn up your nose, just yet. This isn’t your average run of the mill pineapple pizza, this is perfection.” Patrick picks up the slice and marvels at it, David does his best to roll his eyes discreetly.

“See, you need that sweetness of the pineapple to balance out the heat from the jalapeno and the salt from the bacon just evens it all out. Here, open.” Patrick reaches across the table, resting on his elbows with the slice in his hand offering a very reluctant David the first bite.

“Mmm-mm, hot!” David nods and quickly covers his mouth as he blows out around the mouthful of hot pizza. Patrick bites down a smile.

“So on a scale of one to anchovy, how bad is it? Be honest.” Patrick leaned his elbows onto the table, eager for David’s response.

“Well, it’s not nearly as disgusting as anchovies and slightly better than that ‘basic bitch’ Hawaiian pizza,” David is frugal with his praise, not willing to admit defeat. “But I still don’t think fruit has any business being on pizza.”

“And that’s as far as you’ll go, huh?” Patrick is not buying into David’s tough critic persona.

“That’s me being generous because you’re cute when you beg.” David is seething with impertinence.

“Oh, really? You think I’m cute?” Patrick throws it right back. Game on!

“That’s your takeaway from this conversation?” David volleys.

“David, in the last five minutes I’ve had you eating out of my hands and calling me cute. I don’t think I’ll need to beg for anything from you.”

David’s face drops, stunned.

“Unless, you know, you want me to.” Patrick finishes with a wink. David lets out a quick gasp, picks his jaw up from off the table, and returns it to his face. They continue eating their pizza and enjoy the easy conversation. Later on, Patrick notices a slice of his “disgusting” pineapple pizza makes its way onto David’s plate. He claims it was an accident. Patrick tries hard to stifle his triumphant glee.

Once the topping debate is settled, they’re finishing their slices, and the banter winds down into something softer. Caught within the grasp of a momentary silence, David’s mood shifts and he glances over at Patrick.

“Thank you, Patrick,” David says genuinely.

“For what?” Patrick asks, still finishing his last few bites.

“For indulging me in a day of shame eating. For not judging me and just being a nice person.” David looks down, embarrassed, and starts picking compulsively at a spot of chipping paint on the table.

“Sebastien would never let me eat pizza, or basically anything we ate today. He despises carbs and always made me feel guilty for eating like a fat person.”

“You mean like a regular person?” Patrick corrects him, sounding mildly offended.

“Sure, whatever,” David placates.

“David, I know you’re half-joking or saying it ironically or whatever but I don’t like hearing you cut yourself down at every turn over a normal everyday human function. It’s obvious you don’t eat like this every day or else you’d be 500 pounds. Live your life, enjoy yourself! Stop holding yourself to these impossible to maintain standards.”  
  


Patrick pauses to find the once fidgety hand that was picking at paint now a balled-up fist resting uncomfortably on the table and covers it with his own hand. The brush of Patrick’s thumb across David’s cool skin softens his grip and David opens up just enough to let Patrick’s hand slip inside his own. He smooths his thumb across the back of David’s hand waiting for him to meet his gaze.

Patrick’s eyes pierce through David like a million knives letting the light out to shine like a blanket of stars in a cloudless open sky on a moonlit night and David feels seen, really seen, for what feels like the first time in his life. It’s terrifying but he never wants to look away again.

“Your body is beautiful just as it is, David. Sebastien might not have known your worth, but I do.”

David is silent at first. His head bobs around while he stammers, desperate for a snappy comeback to keep from having to process what Patrick just flung at him. It feels like he has a garlic knot stuck in his throat, but they didn’t order any of those. Words aren't coming easy. Except for Patrick. Words seem to fall from his lips like snow outside their window. Overwhelmed with emotions and the task of trying to hide them, David can’t decide which one to land on. He decides on snark, his safe bet, and trusty sidekick.

“Of course you know my worth, I paid a ridiculous amount of money for ski lessons with you this week.”

“David, I wasn’t talking about your wallet.”

“Patrick, we’ve only known each other for a few days. You can’t possibly know me or what I may be worth to anyone.”

“I know you’re loving the pineapple on your pizza and afraid to admit it just like you’re afraid to abandon these crazy standards you have set for yourself.”

“Well, these standards you speak of aren’t that impossible to maintain when my pizza is covered in pineapple.”

Patrick smiles brightly at David thinking all these mushy sentiments while consuming greasy carbohydrates may be a bit much.

“Tell me you aren’t loving that sweet, salty, hot combination right now! I dare you!”

“Patrick Brewer, you dare me? What are we in high school?”

“You won’t admit it. You are falling in love with this pizza.”

If David were honest with himself he was falling in love with this incredibly handsome man at his side, but that’s beside the point.

“It’s pizza so yes, I can tolerate it.”

“Tolerate it? Remember you willingly placed a pineapple slice on your plate?”

“I was hungry ...it was the only slice left.”

David smiles down at his plate, feeling content, thinking to himself that he just might have a new favorite kind of pizza. Feeling his emotions nudging him into more complex sincerity, David takes Patrick’s hand into his.

“For what it’s worth,” David starts out in a low, enchanting voice, “this is the best date I’ve had in a long, or, uhm, ever. It’s been one of the best days of my life actually.” David says with his eyes downcast almost as if he is embarrassed to admit this to Patrick, someone he barely knows but feels like he has known his entire life, in every universe. Patrick used his fingers from his free hand to lift David’s chin.

“It’s one of the best days of my life too,” Patrick says softly.

Standing out on the curb, David waits for Patrick to come outside from the bathroom. He feels a warm tingle charge through his body from head to toe when he catches sight of Patrick walking through the doorway smiling at him, a new yet somehow possessive feeling was taking hold of David. The thought of that being his man coming through the door smiling at him was too much and not enough at the same time. He wanted to make Patrick his.

“You ready to go?” Patrick asks, unaware of the fantasy taking place in David’s head. David just smiles fondly while discreetly grabbing for his phone and scavenger sheet out of his back pocket as he takes Patrick by the wrist. They walk a few paces before he abruptly stops them, turns to face Patrick and places a delicate kiss on his cheek, snapping a picture of the whole thing.

“Yup, I’m ready,” David replies, with a mischievous grin as he hunches over to check off something on his scavenger list.

“Hey, you’re cheating at your own game!” Patrick gets curious and leans in, trying to see over David’s shoulder as he writes furiously trying to put it away before Patrick sees.

“I am not!” Patrick catches a glimpse of the item crossed off the list and a small tight smile emerges, holding back the grin that is threatening to escape behind it.

Take a picture with something objectively beautiful.

Their eyes find each other and Patrick finds David’s hips. He takes a firm hold as he pushes them back the few paces from where they came and up against the side of the building, out of sight. Patrick hovers over him, keeping him fixed within his grasp against the wall. David opens his coat and scarf to allow for better access and goes to put his hands all over Patrick.

“Don’t-touch,” Patrick warns sharply, pausing between words. His eyes are dark are hungry, looking into David’s. David’s arms drop to the side and his head falls heavy against the brick, neck exposed, free for the taking. The crisp winter breeze in unison with Patrick’s warm, soothing breath ghosting against his bare skin is doing things to David.

Patrick starts low, in the curve of his clavicle. He steps closer into David’s space, slotting into his thighs, pressing the fullness of his lips into his skin. One tender kiss, then another above it. He travels up the length of David’s neck, lips just ghosting along his skin, leaving shivers in his wake, taking his time to linger on his Adam’s apple. This spot, for Patrick, is a display of unmistakable manhood. Feeling it vibrate with desire against his lips, with David’s whines of desperation as he comes unglued is doing things to Patrick, but he has to stay in control. A few times David attempts to turn his head to capture this man’s lips, but Patrick keeps himself right where he is and angles David’s neck accordingly.

He works his way up to the pulse point below David’s ear and kisses him softly, and feels David practically melt into him. Breathing him in, he noses against David’s buttery soft skin and the newly purchased cashmere, noticing his intoxicatingly spicy scent is already taking ahold within its fibers. Patrick feels his heart expanding at a rapid pace. He lets out the tiniest growl as he nips at David’s ear, taking the softest part of his lobe between his teeth.

David feels him gnash down just enough to excite him into thinking this is the start of something, then pulls off painfully slow, moaning as he goes, and steps away.

There he goes flipping that fucking switch again and David is about to explode. One of the stops on this scavenger hunt will have to be the fucking morgue if he keeps this shit up, David thinks to himself. Patrick is straightening his coat, hands in his pockets, nonchalance radiating off of him like a steam-powered locomotive. He playfully tugs a snow-covered tree branch out of his way as he calls back to David with a spring in his step.

“Come on David! Much more to see.” A dumbstruck David pushes down on his growing erection and is thankful for his knee-length coat. He rolls his eyes happily, at this bewitching tease of a man who’s tormenting him so deliciously and hobbles along towards Patrick.

“Mm-Okayy! What the fuck was that?”

“What was what?” Patrick asks innocently, giving David a look that just dared him to press on.

“You know what.” David says motioning dramatically towards the pizza place, “All of... that .” Patrick giggles at David’s unfettered exasperation.

“David we really can’t get sidetracked if we’re going to finish all of these today.” David purses his lips and scrunches up his face, walking off in a huff of indignant displeasure.

“Hey,” Patrick jogs up to him and walks backward, standing in front of David trying to coax a smile from him.

“You’re the worst, you know that?” David whines, letting out a tiny but petulant grunt.

“And you’re really cute when you’re cranky,” With a wink, Patrick turns back around to walk next to David and nudges his shoulder as he speaks. David accepts that as an apology and nudges him back, finally giving Patrick that smile he was in search of.

They keep walking, talking some more. The afternoon ticks on, they cross off a few more things on the scavenger hunt, half the day is already gone, but somehow it feels like they’re trapped in a world where time is standing still just for them.

Patrick gazes at David the whole time as they walk like he can’t even believe he is real. Over the years it had taken him a while to figure himself out but he knows now without a shadow of a doubt who he is and feels comfortable in his own skin. He’s quickly realizing his heart truly belongs to this man in grey wool, wrapped in the scarf Patrick bought for him. His heart belongs to David Rose.

It’s a scary feeling for Patrick but also exhilarating knowing he has found the one true bookend of his life, his anchor. All of his life, every moment, all he did working towards the Olympics, every tear, all of those 4 am workouts and 150 burpees each morning, the ice-cold showers after a bad day on the powder, the dumpster fire relationship with Rachel, all of it was leading him to David. Getting through all those moments to get to these was so worth it. He wants a forever with David, he knows it the way time knows no bounds. But how to make David stay? To make him understand that he wants to be more than just a paragraph in a chapter of David’s book. He wants to write the novel with him.

He can’t make a big gesture like that because they only just met a few days ago and Patrick knows it’s too much for David to hear. David

And then he feels his eyes on him.

“Hey,” David says with kind eyes, “are you okay?”

Patrick surely realizes his face must be looking like he is struggling with his thoughts. Tormented by them.

“Uh yeah, I’m okay.” Patrick replies.

“You know, if you’re cold or you want to go back to the hotel, we don’t have to...uhm...”

Patrick can see David is trying to help but the last thing he wants is for the night to end. David looks so sad, so Patrick wraps his arms around David.

“No, no I’m fine, just thinking about work next week.” Next week. David thinks about this too, going back to New York, without Patrick. It’s a cold and unwanted truth that is smacking them straight in the face, and he wants so badly to bring him. But they only just met and it’s too soon for declarations and promises. They both take a collective sigh.

“David, I’m happy here with you, let’s just keep to the hunt, okay?” David nods into Patrick’s head, covered and warm by the wool cap he’s wearing. He never wants to let go.

While they’re walking they come across an older movie theater showing second-run and classic movies. They’re showing one of David's favorites and also one that was “scheduled” for his Sandra-Julia-Julia marathon, My Best Friend’s Wedding. David groans with excitement and unbeknownst to Patrick, starts quoting famous lines from the movie.

“Cremé brûlée can never be Jello. YOU could never be Jello!” Patrick looks over confused at a gleeful David speaking complete nonsense.

“I can be Jel-” David stops in the middle of his act as he catches sight of a befuddled Patrick. “Wait! Oh, my god. You don’t- Have you never seen this movie?”

“Nope,” Patrick shrugs. He doesn’t know what the big deal is. Boy is that a massive miscalculation.

“I can’t believe in all these years it’s been in existence you’ve never seen it. That’s cinematic blasphemy and I won’t have it. This ends today.”

“I don’t know David,”

“Oh, we’re doing this…”

Patrick hesitates and they stop under the marquee while David does his best to plead his case.

“David, it’s just a movie.”

“Just a movie?? No, it is not just a movie.”

“Ok, but we can watch it on Netflix some other time.”

David goes offline momentarily, his heart fluttering at Patrick’s casual mention of a “some other time” with him. Like the thought of spending time with him again in the future has undoubtedly crossed his mind and he’s already planning for it without a second thought. Patrick sees the slight smirk starting to form and realizes David caught what he said. They share a lingering glance that sends a heatwave through Patrick’s body. David reboots his brain and responds quickly, hoping his distraction goes unnoticed.

“When you have the chance to see a Julia on the big screen you take it.” And with that David pulls him into the theater and up into to the ticket booth.

“Two please, for My Best Friend’s Wedding,” David announces proudly.

“Ooh, a classic! That’s $16.50.” The friendly lady in the ticket booth says.

“He’s never seen it,” David nods over at Patrick. “Can you believe that?” Patrick rolls his eyes playfully.

“What?!” Sharing in David’s surprise, the ticket taker has formed a quick alliance with David and now Patrick is hearing it from both of them. She echoes his earlier statement unknowingly. “How have you made it all these years without seeing it? It’s a classic!”

“I know, right?! Thank you!” David exclaims at the same time as Patrick says,

“Ugh, not you too, did he pay you to say that?”

“Well, you’re in for a real treat, sir! You boys get in there and enjoy the movie.” She gives them their tickets and sends them on their way with a wink.

“Thanks!” David calls out over his shoulder to her as they walk inside the theater.

“Do you want to share some popcorn, David?”

David suddenly has a sour look on his face but doesn’t say anything.

“What?” Patrick looks concerned and confused.

“It’s just that I don’t normally share food. Definitely not popcorn.”

“But, what about the scone from earlier?” Patrick questions David.

“Um, you gave me a taste of your scone so I could sample both flavors, that’s different.” David gesticulates, clarifying with a snarky tone.

“Is it though?” Patrick asks sarcastically. David gives him a yielding look but rolls his eyes playfully.

“Huh, okay. Is it a germ thing or more about the actual sharing?” David pauses, nervously knowing any way he answers this will probably come across terribly.

“Both?” He offers through a wince.

Patrick giggles, amused with David’s response and concedes. “Get whatever you want, David.”

David’s eyes go wide with childlike excitement but then hesitates, like he’s waiting for permission. Patrick raises his eyebrows with approval and nods towards the concession stand for David to get in line. He doesn’t waste a second and has Patrick following right behind him. When they get to the counter, Patrick let’s David order first.

“Um, I’ll have a large popcorn, a large Diet Coke, um...some Twizzlers, and some Reese’s Pieces.” Patrick stood flabbergasted by David’s extensive order. “Are you sure there wasn’t anything else you’d like, David?”

David runs his tongue around his teeth, but on the inside of his lips, in that way Patrick knows he is trying to hide his disdain.

“No, I think that’s probably good for now.”

“Ok, then I’ll just have a small popcorn and a medium Coke.” Patrick gives him a reassuring wink to let him know all is well.

They get their snacks and head into the theater. David notices Patrick watching him fumble around trying and failing to find a comfortable way to carry all of his snacks as they walk down the corridor. He tucks the candy under his arm, the massive bucket of popcorn spilling its contents everywhere balancing in the crook of his elbow while the soda that is almost too big for his grasp is resting against the bucket.

“What? You said there would be opportunities for shame eating!” Patrick can’t seem to wipe the look of smug amusement off of his face as he watches this adorable man exist in front of him.

“I did say that. Here, let me help you, David.” He takes the candy boxes wedged underneath David’s arms that were about to plummet to the ground. “I can hold your popcorn too.”

“Thank you.” Their eyes meet while Patrick gently touches David’s elbow as he takes the candy and popcorn and helps him get situated better. Patrick holds the door open to let David into the theater first and also lets him choose their seats. He’s glad David picks one of the rows in the back and wonders if there’s any reasoning behind it. Either way, Patrick is happy with the extra privacy. The lights dim, the credits begin to roll and Patrick looks over to see the bright glow from the screen lighting up the biggest grin upon David’s face. He feels the telltale swoop in his belly seeing how happy this makes David, then David notices Patrick looking at him and leans over.

“I’m so happy you’re letting me show this to you, Patrick. I know it wasn’t part of your plan. Thank you for making this detour for me.”

Patrick realizes it’s the sharing of this moment with him that is bringing that smile to David’s face, not just getting to watch one of his favorite movies. When David says he’s showing this to him, what he means to say is that he’s letting him in. The telltale swoop turns into an ache.

“I’m happy too, David,” Patrick looks at David with such sincerity. “Thank you, for showing me.” He looks down to see David’s hand on the armrest. He takes it into his own, threading their fingers together, giving their clasped hands a light squeeze before tentatively reaching for David’s chin to pull him into a chaste kiss. He’s sure that if the lights were up, he’d be able to see the ten shades of red David is blushing right now. For now, he’ll just enjoy the quirky sideways bashful grin he’s starting to get used to. Their hands stay together for most of the movie. Patrick notices David finding creative ways to eat all of his snacks with one hand rather than letting go and it makes his heart soar.

Early on, when Julia Roberts’ character accidentally slides off the bed, Patrick slaps his arm into David’s, surprised by the movie moment, spilling a little of his popcorn on David’s designer sweater, though David’s face never turns sour. He is wholeheartedly enjoying watching Patrick enjoy his favorite Julia rom-com.

Much later on in the movie, as sexual tensions are rising, and all the popcorn and snacks have long been eaten, Patrick sees an opportunity to take advantage of the moment during the perfect scene. There is a very charged moment between Julianne and Michael in the movie talking about how if you love someone you say it, otherwise, the moment just passes you by. At that moment, Patrick lifts their hands up from the armrest and raises it back, freeing them from the last of their boundaries, literally and figuratively and they lock eyes. It’s made even more magical when the heroine’s paramour starts to sing,

_“Someday, when I’m awfully low, when the world is cold, I will feel a glow just thinking of you.”_

David feels Patrick’s arms around him, warm and tight, as he lays a soft kiss on his cheek. David hums along to the song being sung on-screen and sweetly in his ear. He leans into it, this heavenly moment, relaxing comfortably into Patrick’s embrace, feeling safe in his arms for the rest of the movie, like that’s exactly where he is supposed to be. Patrick loves wrapping David up in his arms. He loves feeling him heavy against his chest. He loves being close enough to breathe in his intoxicating scent. Love. Now There’s a thought. Not as if he hasn’t been humming a song about loving someone just for the way they look all day. _“Lovely,”_ Patrick sings into David's ear, holding him tight, _“Never, ever change. Keep that breathless charm…”_ He is enjoying serenading David the song. Their song. David has never had a song with someone, but he feels like he could have this with Patrick. He’d allow himself to have it.

As the credits roll and the lights come up, David looks over to see Patrick grinning. A look on his face he can’t quite discern.

“Sooo?” David presses enthusiastically. “You loved it?”

“I enjoyed it, yes,” Patrick concedes but quickly elaborates when he sees that wasn’t quite the answer David was hoping for. “It was a high quality 90’s Julia Roberts vehicle.” David’s face brightened back up with the additional praise.

“Oooh, yay!” David claps his hands together. “I’m so glad you liked it!”

Patrick kisses David’s hand and looks at him with hunger and desire in his eyes, “I really love the song.” David blushes and looks away.

Getting around the moment, David blurts out,

“Sorry I hijacked your plans for the day.”

“No, don’t be,” Patrick reassures him. “I really enjoyed this, David. Being here with you. I’m glad you did…spend this day with me, I mean,” David bows his head and blushes. With two fingers, Patrick gives David’s chin a gentle tug upwards so that he can look him in the eyes when he says softly,

“If you’ll let me, I’d like to take you to a couple more places.” In that moment, against Patrick’s delicate touch, David is like butter melting on a hot knife. Patrick is still humming ‘The Way You Look Tonight,’ and David is just fine with that. He’s ready to let Patrick take him anywhere, but David’s wishing it would be a California King with a high thread count.

“Y-yeah, I’ll let you,” David stammers out in an unrestrained breath.

“Okay, good,” Patrick whispers in reply, his thumb catching David’s bottom lip as he drags it down his chin, grazing along the line of his throat and down his neck slowly. “Thank you, David.”

“Mmhmm.” David is literally coming apart under Patrick’s thumb and can only nod and hum his reply. Patrick has his best poker face on, not wanting to reveal how he’s coming undone just as much as David by all of this.

The walk to the tree is heavy with unrequited thirst. What was simmering between them all day is coming to a rolling boil. Luckily the walk is brief and the Christmas tree is buzzing with tourists, forcing them to tamp down their temptations for now. The glow can be seen long before they approach the tree itself. It stands a towering forty feet high, decorated with candy canes, oversized snowflakes, and bows, and a colorful array of Christmas ball ornaments everywhere that looked like giant gumdrops lit up with endless strings of twinkling white lights. Seeing it for the first time is breathtaking and Patrick is sure to snap a pic of the delight in David’s face as they approach, mouth agape.

“I know, right?” Patrick asks rhetorically. “It’s beautiful isn’t it?”

“Stunning,” David replies.

“Come on,” Patrick says taking an awestruck David by the hand, leading him closer. When they get to the velvet rope barrier they see all the colorfully wrapped presents, big and small, surrounding the spruce.

“It wouldn’t be Christmas without a tree,” Patrick says as they stand side by side gazing up at it.

“No, I guess it wouldn’t,” David answers wistfully, hooking his pinky finger with Patrick’s when he feels them touch. “I don’t think we ever had a Christmas with a tree full of presents like that. My parents always just gave us a check.” Patrick let go of David’s pinky and took his whole hand into his warm grasp, threading their fingers together, rubbing his thumb across the back of David’s hand.

“Oh, David,” Patrick consoles him. “You’re worth so much more than an arbitrary number scribbled onto a piece of paper.” David squeezes his eyes closed to fight back the flood of emotion and any impending tears and leans his head down to rest on Patrick’s shoulder. Patrick leans into it.

It’s tender and comforting, a feeling so unfamiliar to David, but he wants it to be real. He wants to get to know this feeling more, of someone caring only for him, wanting to soothe him when they see him hurting. That’s what makes this wonderful day so bittersweet. Patrick is so genuinely good, so... nice . David has never known ‘nice’ within the context of an intimate relationship before. Patrick is too good to be true. Unfortunately, this all has to end in a couple days.

“Hey, turn around,” Patrick says. “Let’s get a picture!” He gets out his phone, wraps his arm around David’s waist, and extends his arm for a selfie with the tree in the background.

“Ready?” Patrick asks excitedly. David takes a deep breath and smiles at Patrick contently,

“Ready!” He answers. They put their heads close together for the selfie and Patrick counts to three and snaps. At the last second, he turns his head and plants a sneaky kiss on David’s cheek for the picture. David’s surprise is evident in the photo, his eyes darting over in Patrick’s direction as soon as Patrick makes contact with a delightful grin spreading across David’s face. It was definitely a frame-worthy shot.  
  


“Now you can cross that one off your list. Only one more to go!” Patrick points out. “So, The Nell does fireworks every year Christmas night, I think we’ll be just in time to catch them. We’ll have the best view up there, and be warmer too.”

“You had me at warmer,” David says, rubbing his gloved hands together for warmth. “Let’s go!”

The line for the gondolas is long but there’s hot chocolate being handed out to everyone waiting, so David is happy. When they get cups, David holds his in both hands up close so he can get a faceful of chocolatey steam. He takes a deep breath in, eyes closed, totally engrossed, and as he’s letting out a happy exhale he hears another happy sigh in unison from Patrick. Their eyes darted up to meet one another, faces still buried in the hot chocolate. They both laugh into their whipped cream realizing that they apparently share a ridiculous yet adorable passion for hot chocolate. They snap a photo together with their whipped cream mustaches.

They climb into their gondola and get cozy for the long ride up. It’s such a pretty view, the resort and the town below all lit up at night, mountains off in the distance and everything whitewashed with a fresh blanket of snow. David hesitates, not wanting to gush like a tourist, remembering how Sebastien scolded him in the car ride up over it. Surely Patrick is jaded by it anyway, seeing as he works here and sees this view every day.

“It’s gorgeous, isn’t it?” Patrick marvels. “Like a postcard, huh?” David’s eyes light up, his comments a welcome reminder to David that Patrick is nothing like Sebastien and an invitation to go ahead and gush unabashedly.

“Yeah, a postcard, exactly!” David agrees. “It looks like everything is dipped in powdered sugar!”

“Are you always this food-driven?” Patrick teases.

“Um, basically, yes,” David replies, even though it sounds more like a question. “Are you always this full of yourself on first dates, or maybe we would call that self-assured?”

“Let’s call it self assured and I’ll take it as a compliment,” Patrick answers him with a wink and crowds into the space where David stands. Outside the fireworks display has begun. Loud booms with beautiful splashes of pinks and purples, blues and white light up the sky. The gondola has parked them in the perfect spot for a view of the show but Patrick has something else on his mind.

“You know, David, this time with you has been really special. Getting to know you over the last few days really has been a life-changing experience for me. When you kissed me last night, it felt like my first time. I felt all those things you’re supposed to feel, and I’ve never felt that with anyone else. I know it’s only been a short time, but for me, I already know this is different. I need more time with you, David. I want to know you, all of you. I’m not ready for this to be over.”

Patrick’s hands are now wrapped tight around David’s waist. David looks at him with eyes glistening and rests his hands upon Patrick’s chest. He’s speechless. No one has ever pleaded for David to stay. He pulls Patrick in for the kiss. Finally, that kiss that has been building up between them all day. It’s a delicate exploration at first. David pulls him in closer, hands-on Patrick’s neck, moving up to capture all of him, threading his fingers through the short hairs on his nape. Patrick licks into his mouth boldly.

Once they get a taste of each other, a perfect storm begins. The privacy of the gondola allows them a lot of auditory freedom of expression. Patrick moans into it as they make their first connection, their tongues exploring one another, the release of anticipation, encouraging David to follow his lead. He tightens his grip around David’s waist and steadies them, backing them up against a wall of the gondola pulling David between his thighs. It’s all he can do not to buck up into him and show David how much he really wants him. He will surely find out soon enough. David shifts his weight a little and their growing erections are side by side, lengths rubbing against each other as they pant heavily, warm breath swirling between them as one. They are soon a moaning, groaning wild mess of lips seeking lips, tongues tangling with one another while they discover each other taste by taste. Between kisses, David catches his breath just enough to say,

“Well, if we’re being honest with each other, this is sort of like my first time, too. I mean it's not, I've kissed, like a thousand people, but nobody that I cared about or respected or thought was nice. So in a way, it's like we're both starting something new.” This brings a satisfying glow to Patrick’s face and he takes David again, deepening their kiss.  
  
“You know, we’re not even watching the fireworks,” David says in between kisses.

“We’re making our own,” Patrick counters as he trails slow, open mouth kisses down the length of David’s neck. David can’t help rolling his eyes at how desperately cheesy that line is, and further still at how easily it works on him. What is this man doing to him? He opens his eyes to see a flurry of snowflakes coming down around them.

“Hey, look,” David exclaims. “It’s snowing!” Patrick pulls himself away from David and stands to look outside the now fogged-up window of the gondola at the falling snow. It’s beautiful. Beautiful isn’t even the word for it. As he looks around to take in the full view- fireworks, falling snow, this gorgeous man beside him, it’s breathtaking and he realizes something. David is more than a hand to hold or a swift kiss on the cheek; The One, he thinks, he’s the man that Patrick’s been waiting for his whole life. Here, in this gondola, on Christmas, and it’s all just perfect.

"Cause I love you just the way you look tonight.”

“Did you check and make sure you got everything on your sheet?” Patrick asks with a coy smile. David looks at him confused.

“I’m pretty sure I did,” David says with uncertainty as he digs for the sheet in his pocket and opens it up.

“No, look at the very bottom.”

There is a star with ‘Bonus’ written all the way at the bottom in small writing.  
  
_*Bonus: Extra points if you can get a kiss while it snows_

David folds up the paper and looks up with that twisted smirk on his face, “Hmm, where am I going to find a beautiful man to kiss me at this time of night?” Patrick beams at him, and steps up, ready to collect his bonus points.


	5. All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s late in the evening and David and Patrick’s scavenger hunt date is wrapping up with fireworks of all kinds in a gondola high above the resort. Afterward, they have a few drinks and laughs with Patrick’s buddies again. This time, David and Adam have a chance to get to know each other, one on one. It’s not what you’d expect. Their evening ends back at David’s suite and things heat up from there. The sexual tension that has been building all day will finally reach its peak, but it's bittersweet with the knowledge of David leaving for New York tomorrow looming heavily over them. Even still, they make the most of their evening. In the morning, Patrick’s plans for a romantic goodbye breakfast are cut short when David’s anxiety gets the best of him and emotions run high. Lots of angst follows as they say their hardest goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was co-written with [dawns_early_light](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawns_early_light/pseuds/dawns_early_light)
> 
> This was beta'd by [vanillahigh00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillahigh00/pseuds/vanillahigh00) who handled this beta experience with the greatest of ease. 
> 
> Rating bumped up for this chapter. Definitely goes from a soft M to a hard E.... but a "softer" hard E because you know... lots of feelings!
> 
> Dawn's is the mastermind of the Original Characters and it really blew us away when they were introduced. Adam is one of my favorite original characters in all of the OC introduced in fic.

Previously In Chapter 4:

“Hey, look,” David exclaims. “It’s snowing!”

Patrick pulls himself away from David and stands to look outside the now fogged-up window of the gondola at the falling snow. It’s beautiful. Beautiful isn’t even the word for it. As he looks around to take in the full view- fireworks, falling snow, this gorgeous man beside him, it’s breathtaking and he realizes something. David is more than a hand to hold or a swift kiss on the cheek; _The One,_ he thinks, he’s the man that Patrick’s been waiting for his whole life. Here, in this gondola, on Christmas, and it’s all just perfect.

_“Cause I love you just the way you look tonight.”_

“Did you check and make sure you got everything on your sheet?” Patrick asks with a coy smile. David looks at him confused.

“I’m pretty sure I did,” David says with uncertainty as he digs for the sheet in his pocket and opens it up.

“No, look at the very bottom.”

There is a star with ‘Bonus’ written all the way at the bottom in small writing.

_*Bonus: Extra points if you can get a kiss while it snows_

David folds up the paper and looks up with that twisted smirk on his face,

“Hmm, where am I going to find a beautiful man to kiss me at this time of night?” Patrick beams at him, and steps up, ready to collect his bonus points.

* * *

December 25  
  


“You think you’re clever, don’t you?” David asks.

“Maybe,” Patrick says with that gleam in his eye reserved for more special moments. “But really, I just feel lucky.”

“Why’s that?”

“To have had this time with you, short as it may have been.”

David sees Patrick’s small sigh and doesn’t think he has it in him to add salt to the wound with another snarky comeback. He’s feeling every bit of what is clearly and painfully written all over Patrick’s face. But denial has always been a useful tool, so why stop now.

“Well, it doesn’t have to end just yet. Buy a guy a drink?”

Patrick looks at David wistfully with those big chestnut heart eyes.

“I’d love to.”

“Good, because I think I’ve had enough of dangling fifty feet in the air, trapped in this floating death pod.”

“Well, at least you’re not getting overly dramatic about it.” Patrick teases. As ridiculous as David’s antics are at times, he’s noticing these are the very things he finds most endearing and with every absurd anecdote or epiphany Patrick just falls deeper for David Rose.

People are still gathered around outside, clustered into smaller groups, some standing around the makeshift bonfires, hands clutching their hot cocoas, talking and laughing, little kids chase after one another through the courtyard with sparklers, teenagers huddle together around a collective glow of cell phone screens lighting up the indifference on their faces.

The annual Christmas fireworks display always has a way of drawing everyone from town together and it looks like literally every last one of them is here. With their hands joined together Patrick leads the two men through the buzz of people outside only to find an even livelier crowd inside. If they’re trying to find a cozy corner to share their last drink of the night this definitely isn’t the place. It’s a bustling bar room. Cozy, with a warm golden glow from the strings of Christmas lights hung haphazardly against the rustic pine walls and the dim overhead lights. A raven-haired young woman in flannel plows her way through the line of people, that is now two deep across the entire bar, with a case of Heineken hoisted high above her tiny frame. The crowd parts just enough for her to pass through once they see her carrying the replenished stock of their favorite green bottled Dutch brew.

The Christmas music is loud overhead. David notices the dusty karaoke machine far off in the corner of a small dance floor. Only a few folks are bopping around to the last few bars of Brenda Lee’s ‘Rockin’ Around The Christmas Tree’ when they make their entrance. They look at each other with raised eyebrows, both overwhelmed with the crowd. Patrick offers to take one for the team and belly up to the bar to get them some drinks but David shakes his head and joins him. Miraculously two seats open up at the end of the bar and they swoop in to claim them.

The same raven-haired woman greets them, if you can even call it that, by flinging a couple of coasters on the bar top in front of them as they sit.

“What’ll it be Brewer?”

“Merry Christmas to you too, Stevie!”

“Is it though? I’m slinging drinks for all you carnies on Christmas.”

“Carnies are people too, Stevie.” Patrick bites back. She rolls her eyes but he knows it’s harmless.

Before David has a chance to order, someone backs up and elbows him sharply, emptying the contents of their rocks glass all over his Alexander McQueen cable knit.

“Oh. My. God-uhh!”

“And this must be David Rose,” Stevie says standing casually, arms folded, in front of David while he jumps out of his seat, flailing and pulling his sweater away from his body in an effort to shake out the liquor and reduce any further damage to one of his most beloved knits.

“Do you think you could get me something to wipe this off?” He glares at her. She smirks but doesn’t move. He’s mortified and thoroughly annoyed that she’s doing nothing to help him. “Um, a towel please?”

“Patrick!” David glares at Patrick, looking for backup.

“Stevie, come on, get David a towel, please,” Patrick asks at David’s insistence.

“Towels are for paying customers that order drinks.”

“Um, I was about to order a drink before I was so rudely accosted by somebody’s beverage. And just so we’re clear, I’ve asked you thrice now for a towel. I think it’s rather rude for you to just ignore your patrons here.”

Stevie looks at David and then at Patrick.

“I like _you_. I like him. Okay, fine I’ll get you a towel, but only because you called me rude, and I take that as a compliment.” Stevie leans back and yells in the direction of the other bartender. “Hey Rollie, throw me a towel for this…person.”

“We’re all out, I'll go grab some from the back.” Roland walks back into the bar with the handful of clean bar towels and Stevie points out David as the very wet and needy bar guest, so he stops to hand him one of the towels. “I heard someone over here can’t hold their liquor properly,” Roland laughs at his own terrible joke.

“Hey, Rollie,” Patrick greets Roland with some uneasiness.

“Hey, Pat! Oh, is this Dave?”

“Oh, sweet Jesus.” Patrick scrubs a hand over his face anticipating David’s reaction. David turns to look at Roland.

“It’s David, but yes.”

“Well, nice to meet you, David,” Roland articulates his full name for effect. “Here’s your towel. Just let me know if you two lovebirds need anything else.”

“No! We’re good, thanks!” Patrick shouts with embarrassment much louder than he needs to.

“So, Patrick,” David asks eagerly. “Do all of the bartenders in Aspen know about me or-”

“No, just the two,” Patrick replies uncomfortably, bowing his head, feeling very busted. Suddenly the door opens and Adam and TJ, a couple of Patrick’s ski instructor buddies, stroll in.

“Brewer!!” Adam and TJ catch sight of Patrick and David at the bar and call out in unison.

“Oh, fuck me.” Patrick sighs out and hangs his head. David looks at Patrick’s face, a full flush up his neck. Was that an invitation? Patrick’s hope of sneaking away with David sooner rather than later quickly dissolves at the sight of his overenthusiastic mates. He sees them walking over with Cheshire cat grins on their faces, ready to put David through the ringer, he just knows it.

“Sooo, is this your...?” TJ asks with a playful lilt. Patrick cut him off before he could embarrass Patrick with any insinuating titles.

“This is David Rose.” He was in deep and all of Aspen was dragging him down further.

“Ahh, it is the David we’ve heard so...owww!” David sees Adam not so discreetly elbow TJ in the side, attempting to shut him up. “ What? All good things, all good things!” Adam shakes his head at the awkwardness of his idiot friend and quickly extends his hand to David.

“Good to meet you, David. I hope Patrick is showing you a good time, here in Aspen.” Adam turns on the charm hoping to make up for his friend’s deficit in that department.

“Good to meet you, Adam.” David smiles politely.

“Well, I’ve gotta hit the head,” TJ announces blatantly.

“Hey, I’ll join ya,” Patrick says.

“Dude, that’s a little gay, don’t you think?”

“Hey if the shoe fits, eh?” Patrick shrugs with a guilty grin.

“Or didya just get excited at the mention of ‘head’?”

“Ha ha ha, that’s hilarious. Okay, got all the gay jokes out of your system now?”

“Mmm, maybe, ask me a couple beers from now.”

David watches this exchange, aghast, eyes nearly rolling right out of his head when Patrick notices he has an audience. They have a silent conversation with their eyes. Patrick apologizing with a bashful shrug, knowing he’s been caught acting ridiculous ‘bro-ing out’ with his friends and David shaking his head with feigned disappointment trying to hide his amusement, but is betrayed by his lopsided grin. While they’re gone, it gives Adam and David a chance to get to know each other one on one. Adam doesn’t waste any time.

“So, David, it uh, looks like you’re really getting your money’s worth out of those ski lessons, huh? Getting a lot of quality one on one time with that instructor of yours. You must be ready for Mad River Glen or The fucking Alps at this point, eh?” David chokes mid-sip on his drink and goes white stumbling for a response.

“Oh, no! It’s not like that, I didn’t mean-”

“Relax, David,” Adam pats him on the back reassuringly with a chuckle. “I’m just fucking with ya.” David eases his tensed shoulders realizing it was a joke, but still has a faint sense, from memories past, that he’s being bullied. He leaves his guard up as a precaution, still leary of Adam’s true intentions. He offers a dry laugh in response before Adam continues.

“I know you two have something... unique. A rare connection, or whatever. He’s mentioned you a time or two,” Adam raises his eyebrows and nods.

“He has?” David’s interest is piqued.

“Yeah, he’ll probably kill me for telling you this, but I haven’t been able to shut him up about you since you got here. It’s quite nauseating actually.” Adam nudges David’s shoulder playfully with a knowing wink. “It’s been a minute since Brewer’s had anyone solid in his life. I think his last relationship really tore him up. He keeps himself at a distance, you know. Nothing that lasts or is anything serious. All I know is, he’s been floating around here for the past few days like an fucking idiot with that stupid grin on his face and I’ve never seen him happier. I don’t know what you’re doing, David, but I think you might be really good for him and maybe you should think about sticking around.” Adam takes a long pull off of his beer and looks over to get a read on David. He definitely wasn’t expecting all of that coming from a guy who looks like he stepped off the pages of a Bass Pro Shops catalogue. But then again, he thought Patrick was as straight as the whisky he’s been drinking, so clearly he’s unaware of all the signals someone gives when they’re into you. No doubt about it, Patrick was into him and this was all the reassurance David needed to know how much Patrick was invested. Before even the start of the new year, he’s going to stop judging books by their covers, he thinks. David’s heart is threatening to burst right out of his chest and his stomach is doing flips with this new information. He fights with himself about how much to reveal to this person. While he’s quite clearly Patrick’s closest friend, he was a stranger to David just moments ago. David decides to take a risk.

“Yeah, he’s been really sweet to me these last few days. Really patient with the lessons, I have absolutely no business being on skis but he’s somehow managed to make me not the absolute worst anymore. And the last two days, I can’t even put into words really. It was looking like just another shitty Christmas for me but he went out of his way to lift my spirits and make it really special for me. If we’re being honest, I haven’t had much luck in the relationship department either, so I’m not used to having someone be so attentive and thoughtful and... nice. If anyone was ever nice or kind to me it was usually an act because they just wanted my money.”

“This isn’t an act, David. That’s just who he is. He’s a really good guy. Trust me.”

“Yeah, I’m getting that. He’s not making it easy for me to leave, that’s for sure.”

“So then don’t,” Adam shrugs with raised eyebrows and pops a handful of peanuts from the bowl on the bar into his mouth, giving David time to process that as a real option. David takes a long look at him, then sighs into his drink.

“You know, when Brewer first came out to me years ago, he worried it would end our friendship. But I love that kid, he’s like a brother to me. Nothing could ever change that. Certainly not something stupid, like being gay, who cares. Right? We’re still gonna bust his balls over dumb shit regardless. I always joke with him that if I swung that way I’d have scooped him up for myself a long time ago. I just want to see him happy.” Adam points towards the bathroom and then to David, “that guy deserves to be happy and I can see how happy you make him.” David is hunched over his vodka soda, bows his head and pokes at it tentatively with the cocktail straws, as a huge smile overcomes him, as if looking down would shield the other patrons from the sheer brightness radiating from his face. Count this as another of already several firsts he’s experiencing with Patrick in his very short but oh so sweet time here. David has never known the feeling of making someone happy, not like this, and he’s not quite sure how to handle this new sense of accomplishment. Adam can see the joyful trepidation all over his face and gives him a nod of encouragement with raised eyebrows as a silent confirmation of everything he just said as he claps David heartily on the back. He can see it’s time to lighten the mood and quickly changes the subject.

“Anyways, you probably haven’t heard about Patrick’s piggyback ride down Buttermilk, have you?”

“Ooh, Patrick slathered in buttermilk, sounds kinky, tell me more!” David props his elbow on the bar and rests his chin in his hand facing Adam in anticipation of his tale.

“Noo, no, no! Ahhh ha ha! Buttermilk is a ski resort ,” Adam belly laughs at David’s misunderstanding. “That’s cute. But no, you guys can slather yourselves in buttermilk all you want on your own time.” David rolls his lips inward and his eyes go wide with embarrassment. Adam just laughs it off, and he can tell he’s not laughing at him and it puts David at ease. He likes this guy. The rugged, but sensitive type, that’s a new one for him. But it seems to be a common breed around here. He’s a sturdy, solid friend and David can tell he’s always looking out for Patrick’s best interest. TJ might be another story, however, and he doesn’t have nearly enough time to figure that one out, but this one’s definitely a keeper.

Adam then tells the story of how TJ had the bright idea to take Patrick out of bounds on one of the trails at Buttermilk, another resort in Aspen. TJ has the experience of going off-piste all of the time when it’s after hours, but this one time he caught one of his edges on a hidden rock and fell waist-deep into some powder.

“Then Patrick digs for an hour, a whole fucking hour for TJ’s skis and in the whole insane incident, it’s actually Patrick who loses his skis, his Rossi’s from when he competed in Torino. I swear, the way TJ tells it, Patrick cried for days thinking his skis were gone. Oh, but they found them though, which made Brewer cry at the bar when he got the call. What a baby.”

“You know, Patrick never talks about Torino, why is that?”

“Ah, pride maybe? That loss to Bode in Vancouver four years later kind of overshadowed his wins in Torino, in his mind anyway, and that was kind of it for him. He stopped competing after that. Could just be the fact he’s moved on from that time in his life since he was in the closet and didn’t know who he was. A number of reasons, I don’t really know. Like I said, he’s a good guy. He doesn’t boast.” David nodded and went back to the previous topic.

“So, what happened when they couldn’t find Patrick’s skis?”

“Oh, God, that’s the really funny part. Because the resort was closing and they didn’t have any signal, they were both waist deep in the snow and had to get TJ up on the skis first, and then Patrick had to pretty much piggyback TJ and they had to glide down that stupid backcountry trail with TJ using Patrick’s poles like some goddamn Venetian gondola.” David heaved in a gulp of laughter when Adam finished that last part thinking of what kind of visual it was for the ski instructors at Buttermilk. “And yes, before you ask,” Adam said between hysterical laughs, “the guys in several counties had pictures going viral and it was the talk of the town.”

“Sounds like I need to see this picture.”

“Oh my god, yes! Though you can’t ever tell Brewer I sent it to you because he will have my balls in a vice grip.”

Patrick and TJ hear David’s laughter booming across the bar as they walk back from the bathroom.

“What did we miss?” Patrick asks with a curious grin.

“Oh nothing, Adam was just telling me about the piggyback ride that time at Butterm-”

“Nooo, you didn’t,” Patrick groans cutting him off, shaking his head, and covering his face with embarrassment.

“Oh, I absolutely did,” Adam boasts.

“Okay!” Patrick’s voice is raised in exasperation. “I think we’re done with you two.” His two buddies belly laugh into each other while David tries to politely stifle his own laughter.

“Do you want to get out of here?” Patrick asks. David can tell Patrick’s had enough of his friends’ inquisition, and David’s had enough of the unexpected truth-telling as well. He could think of a few other ways he’d rather spend the last few hours with this beautiful man and it doesn’t include Patrick’s ski buddies, these two bartenders, or anyone else in Aspen. David wanted to have Patrick all to himself for as long as he could tonight.

“I would love nothing more.” David stands up and starts to put his coat on when a song comes over the speakers. With the first line, David freezes with a gasp, his eyes light up and he turns on his heels to Patrick, holding his face with glee, eyes squeezed shut. Patrick isn’t exactly sure what’s happening. Then he hears it. The twinkling bells, and the unmistakably familiar first notes of her angelic voice.

_I don’t want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

David looks at Patrick with pleading eyes, palms pressed together against his chest in silent prayer, “but I can’t leave Mariah alone on the jukebox. It’s sacrilege.” He quickly throws on his coat and pulls a reluctant Patrick towards the neglected dance floor. “Dance with me?” He pouts playfully with a tiny whine. “Promise we can go after this song. It’s my favorite.” His delicious lips jut out further, pairing them with expertly executed puppy dog eyes. Patrick bites down hard on his own bottom lip in response. Yet another move in this game they’re playing. One step closer to checkmate.

Patrick doesn’t want to be in this bar for one more second if it’s delaying his time alone with David, however, he looks absolutely delicious in this moment, giddy like a schoolgirl over a song on the radio, and he’s literally begging. Patrick feels his dick twitch with the possibilities of what else he could have David begging for. They’ve got to get out of this bar. But for now, Patrick lets himself get pulled onto the dancefloor by the most handsome man in the bar and they dance like they’re the only ones in the room. David throws his head back, closes his eyes, and gets lost in the moment singing along happily to the music. Suddenly, the final verse rings out. David’s eyes turn serious and laser focuses on Patrick, who’s dizzy and feeling the vice grip that this man has around his heart, tighten a little bit more as he watches David mouth the words directly to him.

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_  
  


David points to Patrick as he mouths the last line and Patrick giggles, reaching for David before he has a chance to finish the song and pulls him into a bruising kiss. David reaches up to cradle Patrick’s face and melts into their embrace.

“Okay, Brewer! You’re both making me sick, take your boyfriend and get a room already!” Stevie yelled over at them and Patrick stuck out his tongue.

“I have one, already. Thanks!” David yelled back with heaps of snark.

“Good, well best wishes to you both then.” Stevie shooed them out the door.

“Warmest regards,” David answers back sarcastically with a tight smile as they walk towards the door.

“Hey David, maybe you should give him a piggyback ride back to your room! I think he’s into that sorta thing.” TJ calls out.

“Okay! We’re done with you.” Patrick makes a disapproving face a gives his buddies the finger. He turns his attention back to David. Their eyes meet and he’s forgotten all about everyone else around them.

“Well, if I had known Mariah was going to have this kind of effect on you I would’ve requested it much earlier in the night,” David says as he smiles into another kiss. “I’m still thirsty, and what I want is back in my room. Care to join me?”

“Gladly.” Patrick takes David’s outstretched hand and follows him out of the bar and back towards his hotel.

“Hey, sometime I’d like to know your story. I remember seeing you on the news all those years ago. You were really something.”

“Yeah, all those years ago, so let’s just leave it there, David. So what, I won a couple of awards, a long fucking time ago. I lost a lot too. Now I teach rich assholes how to ski for a living, it’s a far stretch from those days. Present company excluded of course.” David stops them where they’re walking and turns to Patrick. His face is going on a journey from contempt to stifled anger, pity to understanding.

“Listen to me,” David said, looking dead into his eyes now. “ First of all, I’m going to ignore that last thing you said because I know it wasn’t specifically directed at me, even though I am one of those rich assholes and it stung a bit. Secondly, you didn’t just win some awards years ago, they were two gold medals at the Winter fucking Olympics in Torino. Patrick, you are an Olympic athlete! I mean, how many people can say that? That’s something that should be celebrated.” Patrick is silent for a moment, looking at his shoes then looks up at David, who’s so eager to build him up. It didn’t feel artificial or contrived like so much of what he’s heard from people in the past, just blowing smoke up his ass.

“Thank you, David,” Patrick takes David’s hand as he looks to him, so sincerely. “That means a lot. It’s kind of a sore spot for me, as you can probably tell. I’m sorry for what I said, it was really harsh.”

“No, it’s ok. I’m sorry for prying into your personal life.”

“Well, it’s not that personal if it made the national news, right? I mean, it’s not like it’s a secret that I did the games, it’s just… Ahhh, I don’t know, It’s not something I really ever talk about. That’s all.”

“Ohh, o-ok,” David hesitates softly. “Well, I’m sorry I brought it up.”

“No, it’s ok. With you it felt, I don’t know, different. Not that bad. I think I could talk to you more about it sometime. I think I’d like that, actually.”

“I’d like that too,” David smiles and squeezes Patrick's hand, Patrick returns the smile and squeezes back and they continue walking back to the hotel.

* * *

The walk to David’s room is silent with anticipation. David squeezes Patrick’s hand between tight smiles and nervous glances. The last two days were full of easy conversation that could’ve gone on forever, but in this moment all you can hear is their tense breath hanging in the air.

The door swings closed and David latches the deadbolt for added privacy. David feels Patrick’s hands slide softly around his waist from behind, his warm breath creeping down his neck as he leans in close.

“David,” Patrick whispers. “We’ve had a long day, this back and forth between you and me.” David turns around into Patrick’s arms.

“It’s been a very- good -day,” David pauses between each word with a suggestive smirk, and bites his bottom lip.

“I can’t do this with you anymore,” Patrick steps back with a pained expression.

“Okay,” David looks confused with the sudden shift. “What does that mean?” he asks quietly, fearful of the answer. Patrick hesitates like he’s trying to find the right way to put it, then just blurts it out, as if keeping it in one more second would've caused him to explode and it comes out harsher than he intends for it to.

“I want you, David,” Patrick begins shakily but full of pent up emotion, staring at the ground then suddenly captures David’s gaze. “I want you in a way I know I can’t have you because you’re leaving tomorrow. I don’t want you to think that this is just a physical thing for me because it isn’t, and I don’t want to hurt you. But I would feel like we’re missing out on something really special if we don’t make the most of what time we have left together.”

David steps back into Patrick’s space. “This isn’t just a physical thing for me either, Patrick.” He takes Patrick’s hands gently into his own. They stand silently, just staring into each other's eyes, with what is first a searching ache that slowly turns into something more, an insightful understanding.

“Can I touch you?” Patrick asks. David takes one step closer as an answer to Patrick’s question, nodding and wrapping his arms around Patrick’s shoulders. Patrick slips one hand under the hem of David’s sweater while the other is around his waist. Feeling David’s soft skin and the wealth of hair that he was hoping for slip underneath his fingertips gives Patrick a rush of adrenaline. David moans at the initial contact, surely quite the relief from a days-long anticipation. He smooths his hand all over David’s belly and chest, feeling his manliness, strong hands on soft toned skin finding their way to two very inquisitive nipples. Patrick captures one between his fingertips and David lets out a whine as if to be offering surrender. His knees fail him, turning his lower half into Jell-o. Patrick catches him and holds him tight, kissing softly against his neck as he whispers,

“I think I found a magic button.”

“Mmhm,” David concedes blissfully.

“I want to take my time with you, David. Find all your secret spots, get to know your desires, memorize every inch of you so I will never forget this night.”

“I don’t think you can do all that in one night.”

“Well then, you’re just going to have to stay, or come back at some point so we can finish what we started.”

“Well, let’s just make the most out of the time we have right now, sweetheart, like you said, and worry about tomorrow and all that other stuff later.”

They walk down the long hallway into the suite and Patrick goes right to the bar, grabbing a glass getting ready to make a cocktail, smiling to himself. Sweetheart. It sounds so perfect rolling off of David’s tongue in his direction.

“You said you were thirsty, do you still want that drink?”

“Everything I want is right here,” David says, sliding into Patrick’s space smoother than silk and with one graceful motion takes the crystal tumbler out of his hands and places it down on the bar for him. Patrick is speechless. “You have a lot of work to do if you think you’re going to get to all of those things tonight, so no time for drinks.” He yanks Patrick by the belt loops, cupping a hand behind his neck, and smiles into a filthy wet kiss. David’s already skin-tight black pants are now unforgivingly strained around his hard cock as he ruts against Patrick’s thigh.

“Touch me, Patrick.”

“Hmm,” Patrick mumbles with heavy eyes, lips swollen and glistening pink as he pulls himself away from ravishing David’s neck.

“You asked if you could touch me, so touch me .” David takes Patrick’s hand and palms it over his own dick. “Mmm, s’good. Oh, you feel good, Patrick.”

Patrick works excruciatingly slow undoing the button and zipper of David’s pants, peeling them down just enough to free his eager cock from its confines. He watches it slap back against David’s belly with a light thwack giving Patrick the same delight he once had for opening presents on Christmas morning. It’s late in the evening, but it just so happens that it’s Christmas, and while this may be an entirely different kind of gift being unwrapped, sometimes that delight never leaves you. Patrick pulls David’s pants down just below the curve of his ass, running his hands all over his beautiful alabaster skin as he kneels in front of David, ready to worship him. David stands with his mouth slack, chest heaving shallow breaths, waiting, as Patrick looks up at him through his lashes, palms gripping David’s hips tightly.

“David, you’re so beautiful,” Patrick says with such sincerity. He places a delicate kiss in the groove where David’s left hip and thigh meet. “Every” Then the right side. “Last” A kiss below his navel. “Inch” He drags his lips along the entire shaft of David’s cock until he gets to the head and gives it a soft open-mouthed kiss with his eyes locked on David, “Of You”.

Patrick grips David at the root and takes him into his mouth before David has time to react. Patrick feels him heavy on his tongue, gliding down his mouth, pounding against the back of his throat as he chokes David down further and further until his eyes begin to water, and Patrick knows this the best part of sucking dick. The lack of control, the forcefulness of it all. Patrick loves everything about it.

When David bucks up into it, he hums around him with pleasure and David just keens even more in response. Patrick looks up at David during their devilish game of back and forth only to find him locked in a wicked gaze of his own, eyes dark, nostrils flared, lower lip caught tight between his teeth.

Feeling David’s eyes on him gives Patrick a wild thrill, far different than anything he’s experienced before with anyone else. He doesn’t usually enjoy the attention of being looked at like this, typically shying away from eye contact, and ultimately, intimate connection in the past. But this time, with this man, he has a new confidence, and singular desire in this moment to please David Rose. He likes being seen by David. It feeds him. It’s something he wants more of, not something he wants to run from anymore. If he’s not careful, his want will quickly turn into a need.

Patrick takes ahold of David’s ass to pull him in as deep as he can, kneading into him, casually letting his fingers travel inward, coming in to tease around his hole just the tiniest bit. David moans loudly in reply and arches back in search of more but Patrick just pulls his fingers away and pulls David deeper into his mouth. Such a filthy tease, but things could be worse. David has both hands on Patrick’s head, fingers running furiously through his curly locks and holding on for dear life as he whines and cries out.  
  


“Fuck, Patrick. Oh, god. Nnnhhh… Oh, ah, fuck, yeah. Please. Don’t. Stop.”

Patrick pulls off with a pop, lifts David’s dick and sucks on his balls while he continues to stroke, keeping a steady pace, twisting his wrist just right and thumbing over the slit to drag the beads of pre-come down along the length as they flow out of him. David grabs onto the edge of the bar to steady himself for a moment. When Patrick ventures a little too far south with his tongue David speaks up.

“Oh, god. Stop! Fuck.”

“Oh, my god what? Are you ok? Did I do something wrong?” Patrick worries.

“No, not at all. I just don’t want to come yet. Like this,” he says with a dry gasp. “Well, I do, because this is amazing. I just don’t want to stop just yet.” David is flushed and frazzled. “Just get up here and kiss me, my god!”

Patrick’s mouth is still slick and sloppy and David doesn’t care one bit. He pulls him into a filthy liplock and chases the remnants of himself on Patrick’s tongue.

“David, you tasted so good. I want more.” Patrick’s voice is thick and gravely from taking a mouthful of David’s cock.

“Don’t worry, you’ll get more. It’s just that I am in such a state of undress and you are still very clothed. I feel like we need to even the odds a little bit here.” David helps Patrick up off the floor, rubbing at his knees in sympathy.

“I’m very okay with that,” Patrick says pulling both his sweater with the henley underneath it over his head with one swift tug and tossing them on the couch, toes off his shoes, and starts to unbuckle his belt when David stops him.

“Come with me, now,” David says, taking Patrick by the hand, leading him into the bedroom. He walks backwards into the room, keeping a greedy Patrick, who’s trying to steal kisses along the way, at arm's length.

David sits down on the corner of the bed and pulls Patrick into him by his front pockets until he is in between David’s legs. David bites his lip and looks up at Patrick with inviting eyes. Patrick steps in closer, wanting all that David’s offering. David palms Patrick over his pants as he leans down to trace the outline of David’s lower lip with his tongue before it slips between his teeth. David squeezes his handful when Patrick bites down on his lip. They’re both defenseless within each other’s clutches.

They moan into each other, low and slow, Patrick’s arms now framing David as he pushes them back onto the bed, never losing contact. Like animals, they roll around on the bed, the rest of their clothes getting torn off amidst the tussle to reveal a tangle of limbs intertwining together, pulling each other close, lips tasting skin, fingers interlaced and never letting go.

All David can think about is how much he wants Patrick inside him. It’s all he wants after the day, their perfect day together. David thinks, Oh, but to feel him, warm on my skin, the weight of him wrapped around my body and deep within me, melting into one another, like there is no more of ourselves we could give to each other. But this is why he has these rules for himself. If only things were different, if they had more time. It’s going to be hard enough locking these memories of Patrick Brewer far enough away, he doesn’t need to add another layer to his heartbreak.

Patrick is straddling David, kissing his neck, along his jawline and nibbling on his ear lobe. As he presses another tender kiss into that spot under David’s ear that makes him lose whatever’s left of his self-control, Patrick murmurs into his skin,

“David, I need you inside me. I want to feel you, long after you leave me. Please, David.” David clenches his grip tighter into Patrick when he hears this, clawing up the length of his back, sure to be at least one tangible reminder after he’s gone.

“Are you sure?” David whispers back, pleasantly surprised that they were thinking the same thing, but glad for it to be this way. He needs to stay in control in some small way, before his heart gets the best of him. _This is the only way,_ he thinks. He continues to fool himself with his “rule” as if there’s any difference or less intimacy giving himself to this man than there is if the roles were reversed. If he was being honest with himself he knows as soon as he enters him and looks into his eyes it will seal the deal and it will be all over, or maybe just the beginning. But he’s not. He may as well go home now if he wants to save himself from the worst of it. But, no, he’s a glutton for punishment and a sucker for a pretty face, and right now this one in front of him is about to take him apart kiss by kiss and leave him defenseless.

“ So sure,” Patrick takes David’s face into his hands, kissing him all over, his forehead, eyelids, cheekbones, nose, and chin, “I want you everywhere, David. My mouth isn’t enough,” Patrick breathes into him as he lays one final kiss upon David’s lips. He looks for uncertainty deep within David’s eyes but doesn’t find any and offers what assurance he can with his own steady glance. “But only if you want to.”

“I would love nothing more.” A deeply contented grin washes over Patrick’s entire face as he pulls David back into a deep, passionate kiss. With one swift thrust of his hips, David rolls them over so he’s now on top and sits up to straddle him. Patrick settles into his new submissive position happily, tucking his folded arms underneath his head and wiggling his shoulders playfully, knowing he’s got front row seats to the best show in town.

David watches a flush come over Patrick’s porcelain skin as he slowly walks his fingers down his chest, passing by his nipples along the way, but only long enough to make Patrick whine hopelessly for more. While he’s doing this he reaches over into the bedside table and grabs a condom and the travel bottle of lube and discreetly tucks it under a pillow and gets back to Patrick before he notices.

David settles into the open space Patrick has made for him between his legs. Patrick’s thick cock stands at attention, impossible to ignore, waiting to be devoured, and there he is, still resting comfortably on his arms admiring the view from above.

David starts from below, licking a long slow stripe up from the bottom of his balls to his tip, letting every inch of that velvety soft skin dance on his tongue as he laps it up. He quickly finds a steady rhythm bobbing up and down, over and over and Patrick is getting lost at the sight of watching his cock disappear into David’s gorgeous mouth. Before he knows what’s happening there’s a snick of a bottle cap being popped open and with a light brush on his thigh, David is gently encouraging him to open his legs wider for him. David assists him the rest of the way by draping one of Patrick’s legs over his shoulder and tucking a pillow underneath him to enable better access.

Once David is sure Patrick is comfortable he continues, taking him back into his mouth and tracing along Patrick’s inner thigh with his free hand, letting his fingers find their way south. Patrick is writhing in a blissful agony waiting for his touch, eager to feel David take control of him from the inside out. He’s ready to give him everything, and all that word encapsulates. He knows that’s a lot, way too much to think about right now. So for the moment, he’s willing to just start with his body. Patrick reaches down and threads his fingers through David’s hair, watching in awe as he rises and falls around him, lips tight, cheeks hollowed working Patrick over. So mesmerized, he loses focus on everything else momentarily until he feels a fingertip teasing his hole.

It’s the contrast of these two opposite sensations, David’s mouth warm around him with the cool slickness of his long and slender fingers gliding effortlessly into him, that’s rattling him in the best way. It’s just the one at first, David is gentle and slow, tracing a delicate path from taint to hole, circling it like a predator going in for the kill, letting the blunt edge of his fingernail drag delicately across his most sensitive skin sending shivers up his spine. He let the delightful torment go on long enough to allow Patrick to remember for a moment how he first noticed those fingers at dinner the night before.

They were both reaching for the breadbasket as their fingers touched for the first time, which immediately drew Patrick’s eyes to them. Long and slender, with perfectly manicured square nails and soft skin adorned with four wide silver rings, one for each finger. These hands gesticulated wildly as David talked throughout the night, accenting his conversation, making it the focal point and a very pleasant distraction for Patrick all night long.

All Patrick could think about last night was what David’s fingers would feel like all over him, inside him, tearing him apart inch by inch. Well, he doesn't have to wonder anymore. He makes a groan that sounds subhuman, definitely not a sound he’s ever made before but it’s clear he likes what David’s doing.

“Don’t fucking stop, don’t fucking stop,” Patrick growls through gritted teeth. “Oh, my god David!”

David giggles and hums with a mouthful of Patrick’s cock, as he teases him open gently, feeling pretty good knowing he can probably wreck Patrick like this without even getting inside him yet with his expert timing and reverence at every movement.

Patrick inhales sharply when David glances by his pleasure center and hovers there, drawing out of him the filthiest groans he’s ever heard with every stroke of his fingertip, threatening to make David come just hearing them.

“Ooooh, David,” Patrick cries. “Come here, I need you. Please!”

“Mmhmm,” David agrees and leans up to give Patrick an almost too emotional kiss, he retreats from his lips before he can reveal too much of himself. He can’t allow Patrick to see that much of him or how this is killing him knowing their time is limited. David leans away and sits back on his heels. He rolls the condom down onto his cock along with a generous amount of lube and gives himself a few quick tugs to get ready. David lays down, hovering over Patrick with his dick lined up at his entrance.  
  


There are a few awkward moments as they both get situated but then they are just there, together, laid bare, arms tight around one another, looking into each other's eyes with nothing but this moment between them.  
  


“Hi,” David smiles softly at Patrick.

“Hi,” Patrick blushes back with a smile.

“Are we ready to do this?” David asks innocently. Patrick gives David a tiny squeeze as he holds him close, feeling his legs open up just a little more for David.

“I couldn’t be more ready,” he says with a guiding hand behind David’s neck, pulling him into a languid kiss. David takes this as his cue and slowly pushes into Patrick, past the first ring of muscle into absolute bliss. Patrick gasps, David is careful, hesitant, making sure it’s a gasp of pleasure and not pain. His face is slack, peaceful, calm, but upon seeing the worry on David’s face he is quick to reassure him. He smooths a thumb across David’s cheek, then across the worry lines he has knit across his brow, with more firm pressure between his eyebrows just above the bridge of his nose.

“I’m good, David. This is good.”

“Yeah?” David asks hesitantly. Patrick nods emphatically.

“Yeah. Promise. Now, I’m gonna need you to do what you were doing before with your finger…” David thrusts in deep until he hits his intended target, Patrick moans and David can feel his body shake and tense underneath him.

“Like that?” David asks with a cavalier smirk painted on his face.

“Uhhn huh,” Patrick murmurs, buffering, eyes one blink away from being closed.

“I’ll do my best.” David teases, smiling into a kiss that immediately turns savage. Patrick holds David tight as he fucks into him wildly and mercilessly, his cries for “more”, “deeper” and “harder” only adding fuel to David’s torrid wildfire. Over time, the blaze slows to a smolder and their wild abandon turns into a refined tenderness. This is more than lust, more than a vacation fling, not a thing you can forget about over time, just something you live to regret for a lifetime if you let it slip through your fingers.

Feeling their pleasure nearing its peak, their bodies humming together with a euphoric consciousness of one another, they intertwined their fingers, calling out each other's names as they let it take them over. First it’s Patrick. The closeness of their bodies rocking together, the friction against his cock alone is enough for him to come but he wants it to be David’s touch that takes him over the edge. Not far behind, feeling Patrick tighten around him when he lets go is all he needs and David lets himself release everything he has inside of him. It’s more than just sex, but David can’t say those words that are on the tip of his tongue. He can’t, and Patrick would only push him away if he did. Somehow and in some way, David needs to tell Patrick how he feels, at least some small fragment.  
  


David pinches off the condom, carefully wipes them both down with warm wet towels and then their bodies crash together in a heap. They cover each other with lazy, but tender kisses in the afterglow as they come down from their sex high, but before long their high turns into a sex coma as they pass out for the night wrapped peacefully in each other’s arms.

* * *

  
December 26  
  


David wakes up feeling an unfamiliar but very pleasant warmth of arms wrapped around him and eyes upon him. He turns his head to see Patrick wide awake, gazing sweetly at him.

“Good morning...” David’s greeting is more of an apprehensive question, as he sees the odd grin fixed on Patrick’s face as he lay there angelic and silent, with his face in his folded hands. He’s either pondering something really deep or up to something mischievous. David turns onto his side. “What’s with you, this morning? You’re oddly silent and chipper. If that’s even a thing. Can a person be chipper with just their eyes?” Patrick just giggles silently, looks right into David’s eyes, and then breaks into a song.

_The moment I wake up  
_

_Before I put on my makeup  
_

_I say a little prayer for you_

David’s eyes go wide with shock and embarrassment as his eyes dart nervously around the room. Unable to make eye contact with Patrick as he sings to him, he slowly pulls the sheet up over his face. Amused and unfazed by David’s discontent, Patrick continues, hoping it would be received as the adorable gesture it was intended to be.  
  


_And while I'm combing my hair now_

_And wondering what dress to wear now_

“Okay,” David throws off the covers. “You might think this is cute to sing at me,” David nearly falls out of bed trying to escape while Patrick continues singing, ignoring David’s obvious uneasiness. “But I did not sign up to be in an amateur reproduction of a classic 90’s Julia Roberts vehicle. But I appreciate that the film has made a lasting impact on you.” Patrick gets up on his knees in the middle of the bed and starts belting out the song, arms outstretched towards David. David stands there, thoroughly horrified at being sung to at close range, even if Patrick did happen to have the most beautiful butter voice he’s ever heard. What starts out as a joke turns into something else entirely. Each line he sings slower and with more feeling, letting each word linger. He doesn’t take his eyes off of David. Patrick’s song continues and with each line, the sincerity grows, David can feel it, and with it, bubbles up his old friend anxiety.

_I say a little prayer for you  
_

_Forever Forever, And ever  
_

_You'll stay in my heart and I will love you  
  
_ _Forever Forever, And ever ever_

_We never will part, oh, how I love you_

_Together, Together  
  
_ _That's how it must be_  
  


David blinks and reality hits. This is all too much.

Forever. Love. You’ll stay in my heart. Love. Together. Forever. Love. The song and its words are ringing in his ears. It’s all too much for David at too early an hour and he escapes to the bathroom and slams the door shut, overcome with emotion. Patrick has stopped singing but David thinks of the lines anyway that are coming next in his head.

_To live without you_

_Would only mean heartbreak for me  
  
  
_

_Heartbreak._ Yeah, that’s what this feels like right now and he hasn’t even left yet.

Did Patrick really just tell him he loves him? No. Patrick was just singing a song, that’s all this is, he can’t read anything more into it. No one’s falling in love with him, surely not this fast. Besides, what does it matter, he’s leaving today anyway.

On one side of the bathroom door David is hiding his tears behind the noise of the shower, his back to the door as he slides down to the floor with his head in his hands weeping, heartbroken that he’s leaving this beautiful man that possibly just professed his love to him.

On the other side of the door, Patrick feels a weight has been lifted. He told David he loves him. He can’t believe it. Yes, it was through a song but he meant every word and there was no way he couldn’t have felt that too. Patrick can’t wait for David to come out of the bathroom so he can sweep him up in a passionate kiss, leaving no doubt in his mind and then, feed him breakfast. Patrick has room service delivered while David is in the bathroom, a gorgeous spread with fresh cut flowers, omelets, and fresh-squeezed juice, a pot of french press coffee for David, and a pot of Irish Breakfast tea for Patrick.

David comes out of the bathroom to find a joyful Patrick waiting for him, who is disheartened immediately. The look on David’s face quickly tempers Patrick’s spirit and pulls him back to reality.

“What’s all this?” David seems cold and detached. Something happened on the other side of that door and Patrick wishes desperately to undo whatever he did that brought them to this unsettling shift.

“I got us some breakfast,” Patrick offers gently, hearing the sharp edge in David’s tone. “I thought we could have a nice breakfast together before you had to leave.”

“And then what,” David snaps. “You’ll send me on my way? Back to your life as usual?”

“David, no!” Patrick is taken aback. “What? What’s happening? Did I do something? Why are you angry?”

“I’m not angry, Patrick. I just woke up. I woke up today, remembering that I have to get on a plane, get back to my life, and as nice as this might have been for a moment, it’s a fantasy world. This isn’t my life. This isn’t your life either, Patrick. So stop wasting your time on me.” David in a panic goes to the door and starts fumbling to get his shoes on, his coat and scarf and find his room key. “The sooner you realize that, the easier this will be on the both of us. I need to get some air.” Patrick follows him as he rushes out the door and down the hall but can’t catch up to David. Patrick calls after him but he won’t turn around.

“David, please!” Patrick stands in the long hallway about twenty feet away, stomach tied in knots, hands in tight fists by his side. David stops, but won’t turn around to look at him. Patrick is afraid he only has a moment before David takes off again, so he pleads with him gently.

“Is this what you want, David?” Patrick asks, the lump in his throat is suffocating him, he can barely get the words out. “This is how you want this to end? Take this nice thing we had and stomp it into the ground and smash it to pieces? David, look at me, please! Say something!” The silence is deafening. Patrick stands there desperate for David to turn around and is so grateful when he does and starts walking back towards him. His face is serious, swollen, and red, tear stains all down his cheeks. Patrick wants so much just to run and scoop him up in his arms, but he waits patiently to be face to face.

“No, Patrick. I don’t,” David’s voice is weak, broken at first but he clears his throat, wipes his eyes, and fights through his emotions to finish his thought. “I don’t want any of this to end. But you have your life here and I have my life in New York and I just don’t get to have happy endings like this. I got a nice sample, but see, the universe has this way of always throwing a wrench in the works for me, like putting two thousand miles between me and the most perfect man right when I finally find him. It’s just not in the cards for me.” Patrick smiles a tight, sympathetic smile and looks up at David adoringly, but downhearted.

“So you think it’s going to be just that easy for me to put the genie back in the bottle when you leave? Forget that this whole thing happened and I didn’t just spend a week with the most amazing man I’ve ever met in my life and go back to life as usual? Because that won’t happen, can’t happen. I won’t let it.” Patrick closes the distance between them and takes David’s hands into his own. “David, I’ve spent most of my life not knowing what right was supposed to feel like, and then I met you and everything changed. You make me feel right, David.”  
  
Of course, David finally gets his storybook moment with a storybook prince after years of kissing all the frogs that weren’t worth his time and he can’t even keep him. David’s eyes well up with tears, but he blinks them away and pushes any thought of reciprocating Patrick’s bold proclamations out of his head in the interest of self-preservation.

“Well, that is a lovely thing to say, but right now, we have two perfectly good omelets getting cold inside. It would be a shame to waste a good breakfast.” Patrick is gutted. He basically just puts it all on the line, pours his heart out and all David wants to talk about is breakfast. Feeling dejected but not wanting to waste the precious minutes they have left together in conflict, Patrick agrees to go back inside and he fakes his way through a lovely breakfast, ignoring the obvious fact that David is leaving in just a few hours.

“Hey,” David says softly, as he goes to sit on Patrick’s lap. “Just so you know, I never wanted to stomp this nice thing of ours into pieces. I enjoyed every minute. I’m just...just really terrible with goodbyes, and to be honest, I’ve never had anyone that made it this hard for me to say it.”

“I know. Me either.” Patrick pulls David fully into his lap and wraps his arms around him, kissing him with everything he has, hoping David will feel all the things between them left unsaid.

“Patrick,” David whispers, not wanting to let go.

“David,” Patrick breathes against his skin.

“I won’t be able to forget about you either, you know.” David presses his forehead into Patrick’s.

“It’s not like we can’t ever see each other again or you can’t come back.” Patrick offers as a consolation.

“I know. Of course. We’ll keep in touch.” David answers, with a distance. Patrick can see the walls going up again. “So, hey. I need to pack and check out and stuff. You probably need to shower and change and do whatever else you need to do. Why don’t we meet back at the bar for one last drink before I go? Let’s say noon? We’ll say our goodbyes then?”

“Okay, David,” Patrick agrees. “I guess we’re going to have to do it sometime, right?” He laughs nervously, scratching the back of his neck. “Okay, noon it is.” The two walk awkwardly towards the door, neither one wanting to be the first to say the last real goodbye before Patrick walks out the door.

“Okay, then.” David nods.

“Kay,” Patrick sighs, reaching for David’s hand as they walk to the door side by side. David lets his hand slip into Patrick’s effortlessly like that’s where it belongs. Patrick gives him three squeezes, hoping David gets his attempt at lover’s morse code. David gives him one long squeeze back before he quickly pulls away, knowing exactly what he meant. He gives Patrick a very genuine but reserved hug and then clears his throat.

“Alright, so drinks, noon?” David holds the door open for Patrick.

“Um, yeah, noon.” Patrick stands backward gazing longingly at David in the doorway, not wanting to turn and walk away. David leans against the half-open door, pursing his lips, offering a tight smile. If that door wasn’t there to prop him up he’d probably be in a puddle of his own sorrow. He can tell David is holding back tears. With a reluctant wave and one last smile, Patrick turns to go, if only to give David the grace to cry alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are a lovely thing!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated. Thank you.


End file.
